Celestial
by Rukinode
Summary: En un mundo poblado de demonios, los magos celestiales que encargan de mantener el equilibrio y evitar que el mal se apodere del mundo. Una joven de la nobleza que no cree en el amor, se encontrara en el momento mas caótico de todos con su amor verdadero, juntos enfrentara el fin del mundo
1. Almas Gemelas

Hola a todos este es mi Primer FanFic hace rato lo empece y estaba subiendo en otra web pero casi nadie lo leía así que tratare aquí ^^ Espero les guste mi historia ya tengo varios capitulo y los iré subiendo a medida que les arreglo los detalles, por favor dejen Reviews para saber que opinan... GRACIAS!

_**CELESTIAL**_

_**Capitulo 1. Almas Gemelas**_

_En la vida nos cruzamos con muchas personas, algunas serán especiales para nosotros, mientras que el resto solo un interminable desfile de rostros. Aquellos que consideramos especiales por diferentes circunstancias de la vida siempre permanecerán en nuestro corazón sin importar el pasar del tiempo, así no podamos expresar con palabras lo importante que son para nosotros._

_Esas personas las consideramos especiales gracias a diferentes acontecimientos de nuestras vidas, por algún momento en el cual lograron llegar a nuestros corazones para quedarse ahí. Pero personas que nos roban el corazón con solo una mirada, pocos han experimentado ese sentimiento del amor verdadero._

Mi abuela todas las noches me contaba historias, pero no los típicos cuentos de niños para dormir. Aquellas historias eran especiales, provenían de las leyendas de nuestra natal Azrael, y eran mágicas así como nuestro pueblo cada noche soñaba con los valientes protagonistas que enfrentaron toda clase de demonios por el bien de la humanidad, soñaba ser como ellos un día; fuerte y valiente, dispuesta a darlo todo para proteger a la humanidad. Recuerdo todas las historias que me contaron pero hay una en especial que nunca podre olvidar porque era la única que se trataba de magos celestiales, de demonios, intrigas o traiciones…..Se trataba del origen mismo de las personas

- **Rukia** **esta noche te contare una historia diferente a las otras-**

**-En serio? Cuéntamela rápido!-**

**-Muy bien, acuéstate en tu cama y prepárate-**

Hace mucho el mago celestial más sabio de todos los tiempos, tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su esposa y luego con el paso de los años muchos le decían que buscara una nueva esposa que ya era tiempo de superar la pena. Pero este respondió diciendo que no podía hacerlo, lo cual callaba a todo el que se lo sugería porque pensaba que la pena aun vivía en su corazón

Y así transcurrieron muchos años hasta que un día una persona se le acerco y le pregunto que porque no era capaz si ya habían sido muchos años? Y el sabio le respondió:

**-Porque sé que ella era mi destino, ella y nadie más; el cielo mismo me lo ha revelado-**

**-A que se refiere?-**

**-Veras, cuando dios creo el mundo el conocía todo lo que pasaría hasta el fin de los días; así que creo las almas que vendrían al mundo en un momento dado; para crearlas utilizo los frutos que daba un enorme árbol que se encuentra en el centro del paraíso y cada fruto lo divida en dos, dando como resultado dos almas, que si tenían suerte podrían conocerse en algún momento dado de la historia de la humanidad y se reconocerían instantáneamente sabrían que son la una para la otra y que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Lastimosamente muchas de las almas se vieron separas pro miles de años naciendo en épocas diferentes y nunca llegando a encontrarse, pero algunas escasas almas tienen la suerte de encontrar y yo encontré la mía, mi esposa lo era lose desde el momento en que la vi y simplemente esperare a que la muerte venga por mí para reunirme nuevamente con ella en el paraíso-**

**-Wow, abuelita que hermosa historia-**

**-Lose cariño, ya es hora de que duermas-**

**- Pero no quiero….-**

**- Rukia no volveré si no te duermes temprano-**

**- Está Bien, pero abuela antes que quiero preguntar algo-**

**- Dime pequeña-**

**- Encontraste tu alma gemela?-**

**- No querida, no lo hice –**

**- Entonces porque te casaste con el abuelo?-**

**- Porque lo quiero aunque no sea el amor de un lama gemela, el es importante para mí-**

**- Ya veo, yo espero jamás encontrar mi alma gemela**

**- Pero porque dices eso?**

**- Pero que quiero ser la mejor Maga celestial de toda la historia, incluso mejor que tu abuelita**

**- Y eso que tiene que ver con el amor?**

**- Que es un impedimento para lograr mi objetivo, una distracción**

**- Pareces una adulta hablando de esa manera mi pequeña niña, aun no debes pensar en esas cosas, si el amor llega a ti tan solo acéptalo**

**- No lo hare, si es necesario, huiré de el-**

**- Bueno espero que no el tiempo reflexiones. Buenas noches Rukia-**

**DIEZ AÑOS****DESPUÉS**

**-Rukia ven aquí-  
-Si tía, que paso?-  
-Es una misión, esta vez es en el mundo de cristal, al parecerse unos demonios salieron de su mundo y están causando estragos-  
-Y porque tengo que ir yo?-  
-Por que necesitas adquirir más experiencia si deseas tu título de cazadora, además eres la mejor de la familia-**  
**-Está bien iré a alistarme, igual no aprendo mucho en la escuela, ya lo sé todo-**

Rukia entro en su enorme cuarto al estilo japonés, sus padres lo habían mandado a construir así hace 4 años cuando se mudaron aquí, al abrir la otra puerta se salía directamente al jardín, también de estilo japonés; su cuarto era muy sencillo pero grande y lleno de afiches de sus animes favoritos, tenía una pared llena de todos los tomos de sus mangas favoritos y la habitación del lado era un enorme vestuario con ropa costosa de las mejores marcas. Después de atravesar el cuarto y bajar al jardín fue al lado de la fuente y golpeo una roca enorme tres veces, al abrirse esta entro en un cuarto secreto que contenía varias estanterías con libros antiguos y por ultimo otros estantes llenos de armas y sustancias-  
**-Bien, demonios en el mundo de cristal, supongo que solo llevare el agua bendita y polvo de alas de mariposa, eso debe bastar-**  
Entonces se dirigió al pequeño closet que estaba al lado y saco la ropa que siempre usaba en sus misiones unos tenis, sudadera estilo militar y una blusa negra pegada. En ese momento se dirigió a la pared y recito las siguientes palabras.

_Noche que todo lo proteges  
Permíteme ir al lugar de mi destino  
Por el legado los magos protectores de los mundos  
Asumo est_a misión

Segundos después Rukia abrió sus ojos y encontró en el palacio del rey del mundo de cristal  
**-Oh!, querida, gracias por venir, aunque creo que no era necesaria ya un mago ha venido a encargarse del asunto-  
-QUE?-  
-cómo es eso posible, debió haber reportado que él tomaba la misión, pero quien se cree?, DONDE ESTA?-  
-Ehhh cálmate, pequeña, bueno él es un experto, así que todo está bien, no te preocupes-  
-Dime donde esta ese cretino!-  
-Está en la sala de los espejos siendo atendido-**

Rukia se dirigió furiosa hacia el salón, su cara estaba roja de rabia y tenía preparados sus manos para romperle la cara, era una falta de respeto que un mago le hiciera eso a otro, era una regla importante en la asociación de magos celestiales y ella iba a hacer que pagara, en el momento que abrió la puerta del salón se encontró con la espalda de alguien más alto que ella, tenía el cabello negro corto pero con un peinado que lo hacía ver rebelde.  
**-Oye tu cretino, quien te crees que eres?- Sabes la falta que acabas de cometer?- No me ignores, mírame ahora mismo!-**

En ese momento el chico se volteo hacia ella, era increíblemente apuesto y fornido, pero su cara reflejaba un gran desinterés por lo que estaba pasando.

**-¿Qué quieres?-  
**  
Por primera vez en su vida Rukia se quedó sin palabras y sin saber que decir en ese momento no recordaba nada, ni quien era ella, que hacia ahí, nada, solo había algo que sabía esos ojos de color miel que la miraban con desinterés le habían atrapado por completo, provocando que ocurriera lo que más temía en su vida y aquello que siempre había evitado.

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción... Por favor sigan leyendo el Fic que se pone super interesante, habrá de todo romance, comedia, mucha acción y un poco lemon quizás en alguna parte jejeje...Porfavor lean y dejen reviews! XD**


	2. Indignacion

**Capitulo 2. Indignacion**

_El tiempo es bastante relativo, su paso puede ser rápido o lento, dependiendo de la situación en la que nos encontremos, irónicamente en los momentos que estamos más felices es cuando su paso es demasiado rápido y en aquellos momentos donde estamos aburridos o no sabemos qué hacer ni decir, 1 segundo puede parecer una eternidad, es una de esas misteriosas leyes de la vida._  
**…..  
-¿Qué, no piensas decir nada?, hace unos segundos no parabas de gritar como una loca-**

-¿Se te comió la lengua el gato o qué?-

…..  
*Han pasado solo unos segundos desde que lo vi y no puedo moverme, todas las acusaciones que tenía preparadas ya no salen de mi boca, pero que diablos me pasa?, vamos Rukia reacciona tú no eres así, estas por encima de todos, enfréntalo.*

**-Tú..u…u-  
-¿Yo qué?  
-Pues veras es que…yo..o..o…creo que-  
-No tengo tiempo para esto-**

En ese momento el joven se volteo y se sentó dándole la espalda, eso provoco que Rukia se sintiera demasiado ofendida, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su vida se había atrevido a ignorarla, ella era la heredera de los Kuchiki, una de las familias de magos más importantes, era de la nobleza. En su mano estaba la marca de su familia, es que acaso no la había visto?, pero que cretino, no puedo permitir que me trate así, no a mí una Kuchiki…ya verá…

**-¡TU, IDIOTA, PARATE AHORA MISMO DE ESA SILLA Y DIME COMO FUE QUE TE ATREVISTE A QUITARME MI MISION!-**

**-Así que por fin reaccionas- Entonces la miro de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía una risa burlona en su cara y Rukia rápidamente volteo sus ojos a otro sitio para no volver a caer en el hechizo de sus ojos  
-Eres un cretino como te atreviste?, reportare esto ya mismo al concejo-  
-Hazlo, no me importa-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Sabes que puedes ser castigado cierto?-  
-No me importa-  
-¿Por qué?-**En ese momento el joven se quitó la camisa revelando un cuerpo perfecto, pero lo más importante era el tatuaje que tenía en su pecho, era un cazador, además su tatuaje era de color negro, eso significaba, que no era cualquier cazador, era uno clase S.

**-A….a….Tu...u…u-  
-Y ahí está de nuevo la tartamuda-  
Rukia lo miro con ojos enfurecidos –No te atrevas a decirme así, discúlpate-  
-No creas que por ser la consentida Kuchiki lo voy a hacer, yo soy un cazador clase S así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana niña-  
-Niña?, pero si debes tener mi edad-  
-Tengo 18 y tú?  
-17-  
-Ahh ya veo, en realidad pareces de 14 o 15 con ese cuerpo y esa cara cualquiera lo pensaría-**

QUE? Nadie jamás le había dicho eso, todos decían que ella era bonita, no puedo dejar que me humille así, pero tampoco tengo la valentía de enfrentarme contra el ante el concejo, será mejor dejarlo así.

**-Está bien, esta vez te lo dejo pasar, pero no te atrevas de nuevo a quitarme mis misiones o te hare pagar-** Entonces se giró y saliendo caminando fuerte y decidida.

*Bien creo que eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar, tal vez su cara debe ser de sorpresa ahora, debo asegurarme de NO volver a encontrármelo, es muy peligroso para mí, Mmmm, tal vez debería permitirme verlo una vez más. Así que Rukia volteo su cabeza rápidamente mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo y lo vio, mirándola atentamente de nuevo con esa sonrisa burlona y entonces gesticulo un "Adiós" y lo acompaño con un movimiento de manos para luego volver a voltearse.*

_Casa de Rukia_

-**¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-  
-No lo hice-  
-¡¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?-  
-Alguien ya la había hecho-**

Apenas Rukia llego a casa se metió rápidamente en su futón, no quería saber nada de este mundo solo dormirse y olvidar todo, ella había jurado nunca enamorarse…

*No un momento, pero que estoy pensando?, yo no estoy enamorada, fue un breve lapsus donde no supe que hacer, pero ya todo está bien, no es como si fuera amor a primera vista, de eso estoy segura, además me trato muy mal, no tiene nada de caballero, es un idiota, solo tengo que asegurarme no volver a cruzarme con él*

**-Rangiku, hola hermana como has estado?-  
-Bien, me alegra que hayan llegado de su misión, como les fue?-  
-Bastante bien, fue un poco difícil esta vez, pero nada que no podamos manejar, y Rukia donde está?-  
-Ya se fue a dormir, deberían hablar con ella, ha estado rara desde que llego y lo único que se es que le quitaron su misión de hoy, pero estaba en un extraño estado de pasividad, no estaba enojada ni gritando y solo llego a dormir-**

Hisana y Byakuga Kuchiki se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, su hija era último ejemplo de pasividad, era bastante temperamental, así que se vieron preocupados, pero decidieron hablar con ella en la mañana.

La visión de sus padres de nuevo en casa lleno a Rukia de una felicidad inimaginable y salió corriendo a abrazarlos.  
**-¡Mamá, Papá! Por fin llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue?-  
-Bien querida, pero dinos que fue lo que paso ayer?-  
-Nada, solo que alguien se me adelanto en la misión-  
-Pero hija, eso no está bien deberías reportarlo al concejo-  
-No así está bien, no pasa nada-  
-En serio estas bien?, eso no es normal en ti, quien era?-  
-No lose, pero era un mago cazador clase S y solo tiene 18 años-  
-Ohhh, entonces debe ser el chico del que todos hablan en Azrael-  
-Sí, seguro era él, dicen que empezó aprender magia tan solo hace 3 años, ha tenido un progreso enorme, pero sus orígenes son extraños, no se sabe nada su familia ni de donde apareció. Al parecer un día simplemente apareció en la ciudad mágica diciendo que quería aprender a usar bien la magia y ya sabes que alguien que llega a la ciudad mágica es porque definitivamente tiene poder mágico y más alguien que llega solo y con tan poca edad-  
-Ya veo-  
-Bueno definitivamente es mejor dejarlo así, debe ser difícil para el ajustarse a las reglas-  
-Oh por cierto Rukia, tus primas y primos llegaran para el almuerzo-  
-¿EN SERIO?, Que bien iré a arreglarme-**

La emoción la trajo de vuelta al presente, sus primos eran su mayor felicidad, ya que tenían aproximadamente su edad a excepción de la pequeña Isane, con ellos podía hablar y usar la magia abiertamente ya que todos eran magos. Estaba impaciente hace mucho que no los veía, tenía 3 primas, la mayor era Hinamori que tenía 19 años y su hermana Orihime que tenía 17, ambas querían ser cazadoras también, para seguir la tradición familiar. Por otro lado están Renji de 18, que también deseaba ser cazador e Isane de 12, que era la más pequeña pero muy inteligente y quería ser una sanadora.

-**Rukia, baja tus primos y tu tía Nanao están aquí-  
-Ya voy-  
-¡Hola tía!-  
-Hola mi Rukia, como has estado?  
-Bien y donde están Hinamori y Orihime?-  
-Fueron a saludar a su madre, ya sabes que hace una semana no la ven porque te ha estado cuidando-  
-Qué y nosotros no somos nadie?  
-¡Renji!, ¡Isane!, como han estado?-  
-Bien primita y tú?, escuche que ayer el nuevo famoso te quito tu trabajo-  
-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de eso-  
-¡Rukia!, hola como has estado?-  
-Bien y ustedes?- Dijo eso mientras abrazaba a sus primas  
-Vamos todos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que mostrarles-**

Rukia entro corriendo a su cuarto y entro a su enorme armario de donde saco una bolsa

-**Miren lo que me compraron mis padres hace unos meses- Entonces saco de la bolsa una flauta plateada y un cinturón plateado-  
-Wow, no me digas que es la flauta de Ariel y un cinturón para re equipar-  
-Es increíble-  
-Que son esas cosas?- pregunto Orihime  
-Este cinturón te permite guardar todas las armas y pociones que desees, y cuando los necesites simplemente los invocas, es muy útil, así puedes cargar todo lo que quieras sin encartarte-  
-Y esta flauta hermanita es muy rara, es una de las únicas 10 que existen el mundo, fue hecha por Ariel, una de las grandes magas del pasado y al ser tocada te permite entrar en la mente de tu enemigo y controlarlo, incluso demonios, pero solo hasta nivel medio, no tiene efecto en los más poderosos, pero igual sirve para cualquier otra criatura incluso los humanos; sin embargo es muy difícil manejarla y los conjuros son diferentes para cada especie-  
-Pero eso no será problema para Rukia, aprende bastante rápido-  
-Jejeje si ya he aprendido 10 conjuros-  
-Wow, justo como lo esperaba de ti-**

**-Por cierto yo también tengo algo que mostrarles- Entonces Hinamori saco de su bolso un álbum de fotos que se veía algo viejo- Miren son las fotos de nuestras madres cuando eran adolescentes-**  
**-Yo quiero ver!-  
-Ya voy, miren esta-**  
Era una foto a color de las tres Holland en la ciudad de Azriel, estaban con sus ropas ceremoniales para recibir el título de cazadoras, las tres estaban abrazadas y sonriendo, se veían muy jóvenes.  
**-Ese fue el día en que las tres recibieron su título de cazadoras-  
-Si justo una semana después las tres partieron a una misión y la tía Hisana conoció al tío Kuchiki, fue muy romántico su encuentro-  
-Si ellos dicen que fue amor a primera vista-  
-Ojala algo así me pasara a mi-  
-Rukia, porque te quedas callada, normalmente empezarías a regañarnos diciendo que no pensemos en esas fantasías-  
-Piensen lo que quieran, ya me da igual-**  
Todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos por su respuesta, así que tomo el álbum y siguió mirando las fotos hasta que llego a una que le llamo mucho la atención  
**-Mírenlas aquí, debían tener unos 22 años más o menos y estaban en plena misión-  
-Y como lo sabes?-  
-Mira sus ropas y encima mira ese vampiro que está tirado a un lado, seguro acababan de matarlo-  
-Algún día seremos así, pero nuestro equipo será de cuatro-  
-Oh no, con ustedes 3 no, me niego, yo solo con todas ustedes me volvería loco-  
-Oh vamos Renji no seas amargado, además seguro Rukia nos abandonara al poco tiempo  
-Seguro ella será la representante de la familia en el concejo-  
-Si Rukia-chan, seguro que tú serás la elegida y deberás casarte con algún hijo de las familias nobles-  
-Yo escuche, que el hijo de los Nightmare está interesado en ti-  
-Qué? Pero si solo tiene 20 años, como puede estar pensando ya en casarse?-  
-Bueno, como Rukia tiene muchos pretendientes, además somos la única familia de descendencia japonesa que queda así que seguro se está poniendo las pilas-  
-A quien crees que elegirás?-  
-No lose, supongo con el que mejor pueda convivir-  
-Pero como puedes decir eso?, debes amarlo-**  
La fría mirada de Rukia hacia su prima Orihime la hizo callarse y todos dieron el tema por terminado  
**-Vamos mejor a jugar videojuegos-  
-Si!-**

Todos salieron del cuarto, pero Rukia se quedó mirando aquella foto, pensando en el día en que llegaría a ser una gran cazadora como su madre, así que cerró sus ojos para poder imaginarse como seria, pero lo único que le llegó a la mente fue un par de hermosos ojos color miel.

...Espero les este gustando la historia y porfa dejen Reviws!...


	3. Azrael

**Capitulo 3. Azrael**

_2 años después_

_La cuidad se prepara para la ceremonia anual de iniciación de cazadores, que esta vez cuenta con invitados especiales, como ya muchos saben, las señoritas y el joven Holland, recibirán su marca de cazadores, aunque la más pequeña de la familia Holland no estará presente ya que ha decidido seguir el camino de Sanadora, rompiendo con la tradición familiar, pero todos han visto esta elección con buenos ojos ya que los sanadores cada vez se hacen más importantes y escasos. La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la plaza de Merlín a las 3:00 PM todos podrán ver como reciben su marca los nuevos cazadores.  
Corren rumores que la señorita Rukia tiene el poder de leer la mente de aquellos que están a su alrededor, como se esperaba de alguien de la nobleza, que son los únicos que pueden desarrollar poderes extras; pero no es la única que ha heredado un maravilloso poder, también se dice que la joven Hinamori tiene el poder de la premonición y el joven Renji de la levitación, aún queda por ver que poder desarrollar la joven Orihime; se espera que los Holland formen un grupo familiar como lo hicieron sus madres en el pasado, esperamos grandes cosas de ellos, en especial de la señorita Kuchiki Rukia.  
14/04/2020 Dario Manfred, columnista de Noticia_s Pegaso

-**¿Estas nerviosa Orihime?-  
-No y tú Momo?-  
-Un poco, ya sabes toda la ciudad estará viéndonos, además muchos magos han venido desde distintos lugares solo para presenciar esto, es demasiada presión-  
-Es nuestro deber cargar con cosas así e incluso más difíciles en el futuro, debemos honrar nuestra familia-  
-Ya Rukiano te lo tomes tan apecho y sonríe, es el día que tanto hemos esperado-  
-Lose Momo, es solo que quiero mostrarme madura-  
-Bueno, debemos disfrutarlo, es un día único y especial -  
-Tienen razón, me relajare y dejare que todo siga su curso-  
-Chicas ya están listas?, llevo esperándolas 1 hora-  
-Sí, ya mismo salimos-**

Las jóvenes Holland vestían las ropas ceremoniales que consistían en una especie de Kimono japonés blanco adornado con los diferentes signos zodiacales, pero en su espalda había una hilera de botones, para que cuando fuera el momento, la marca que las identificaría como cazadoras pudiera ser colocado, por su parte el joven Renji llevaba también el mismo traje pero versión masculina, pero a diferencia del de sus primas dejaba descubierto la parte delantera de su pecho.

**-Mmmm que incómodos son estos zapatos y pensar que primero tendremos que estar de pie 1 hora escuchando el resumen de la historia de la ciudad, que aburrido-  
-Orihime, no digas eso, es NUESTRA historia y siempre la repiten en las ceremonias para recordarnos nuestro deber-  
-Como tú digas-**

En ese momento los 4 primos se cogieron las manos y salieron caminado juntos hasta ubicarse en la plaza central donde se soltaron las manos y en fila india subieron a la tarima donde estaba Stephen Wolfgang, el mago más poderoso del mundo, que sería quien les pondría su marca.

**-Bienvenidos, hermanos y hermanas, me complace que estén aquí para presenciar la iniciación de estos jóvenes magos, que hoy asumirán la importante misión y responsabilidad de convertirse en cazadores, pero antes de eso les contare una historia, que ya muchos conocen y otros no, pero es importante que la cuente, para que todos recordemos quienes somos-**

_Dios creó los cielos y la tierra, creo todo lo que vemos. Bendigo a sus hijos y los guíos, pero esto se salieron del camino correcto, ya todos sabemos lo que ocurrió. En la historia humana los demonios comenzaron a presentarse de distintas formas, influenciado humanos y creando problemas, por ello dios envió a sus ángeles a ayudar a los humanos y darles señales del camino correcto, debido a esto los demonios tomaron acciones y comenzaron a manifestarse de diferentes formas hasta el punto de llegar a interactuar con humanos, incluso poseerlos; pero los ángeles no podían intervenir en esto, por eso dios decidió crear una nueva raza de humanos, entonces decidió darles el poder de interactuar con su entorno de forma única, les permitió conocer los escritos sagrados para poder invocar poder divino para destruir demonios, esta capacidad única se le llamo Magia. Al ver esto los demonios tomaron acción llevando a algunos de esos poseedores de magia a su bando, convenciéndolos con argumentos falsos, entonces se engendro una nueva especie que tenia poderes mágicos y además demoniacos, a estos seres se les conoce como Brujos. _

_Por otro lado aquellos que permanecieron en al lado de Dios se les concedió el nombre de Magos celestiales y decidieron crear una ciudad secreta para los humanos que estuviera protegida de los ataques de demonios y brujos, la ciudad de Azrael, las familias que en ese entonces fundaron la cuidad, Los Holland, Los Nightmare, los McPhee, los Ganong, los Hayes y los Kurosaki juraron proteger esta ciudad y el mundo humano por el resto de sus vidas y se asegurarían que sus siguientes generaciones lo hicieran. Por ello se organizaron en dos tipos principales de Magos, los cazadores, que combaten directamente con los demonios y los brujos por medio de armas y hechizos; y los sanadores que se encargarían de ayudar a los magos heridos. A partir de aquí cada mago celestial empezó a cumplir una función algunos eligieron enseñar a las generaciones más jóvenes, otros decidieron dominar el arte de las pociones, otros los textos antiguos (etc.). _

_Para establecer el orden un miembro de cada una de las familias principales se unió para conformar el concejo que toma decisiones en momentos importantes y establece las reglas del mundo mágico.  
Por último recordare un terrible hecho que ocurrió hace diez años y que nadie debe olvidar, la familia Kurosaki decidió irse toda a vivir al mundo humano sin dejar ningún representante en el concejo, ya que decían que querían encargarse de la protección del mundo humano y alejarse un poco de la ciudad mágica, por ello cedieron su puesto a alguien elegido por votación; esta decisión fue aceptada y partieron, pero hace 7 años fueron atacados por un grupo de demonios y brujos, no se encontraron nunca los cuerpos, por lo cual asumimos su muerte. Por esto les pedimos a todos los magos y magas que se mantengan unidos y no se aíslen del mundo, debemos cooperar entre todos y ayudarnos para mantenernos en pie y vencer a los demonios y brujos que están atacado este mundo, además de que recientemente están atacando otros mundos a los cuales han tenido acceso por medio de los portales, por ello, todos deben ser conscientes de su responsabilidad._

Responsabilidad, era cierto, el viejo Wolfgang tenia razón, debía asumirla, ahora no pelearía contra simples demonios de clase baja se enfrentaría a otros más duros y lo peor de todo eran los brujos, terriblemente poderosos y malignos.  
**-Kuchiki Rukia-** El llamado de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad, destapando su espalda donde fue colocada la marca de cazadora, finalizado esto se volvió a tapar y se escuchó los aplausos de la multitud. Ya había terminado, era una cazadora, una clase D, pero confiaba en que pronto llegaría a la clase S, aunque pocos magos lo conseguían.  
En ese momento las manos de Renji la jalaron para que bajara de nuevo al suelo de la plaza donde toda su familia los abrazo y felicito.  
**-Bueno ahora los 4 arréglense, recuerden la fiesta de esta noche en honor a ustedes-  
**Cierto, la fiesta. Genial

_Horas más tardes en la fiesta por la ceremonia_**-Permítame Señor y Señora Nightmare guiarlos a sus puestos-  
-Gracias-  
-Grimmjow, hijo, me dijeron que ayer te promovieron a cazador clase B-  
-Si padre, es cierto, planeaba decírselos más tarde como una sorpresa-  
-Vaya, estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo. Por cierto deberías ir pensando en una esposa, al menos una novia, ya sé que solo tienes 22 años, pero son pocas las jóvenes de tu edad en el mundo mágico, no quiero que nuestra familia se quede sin heredero-  
-Si madre, lose, ahora mismo estoy pensando en Kuchiki Rukia -  
-Vaya, magnifica elección hijo, una Holland y más la escogida para ser la heredera-  
-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, me agrada, además ahora que es cazadora y estará en la ciudad tendrás más oportunidad de acercarte a ella-  
-Hablando de eso miren quien acaba de entrar-**

En ese momento los Holland entraban por la puerta principal, las tres jóvenes se veían hermosas. Hinamori con un bello vestido de color plateado, Orihime con uno Purpura y Rukia con uno Azul que de algún modo hacia ver sus ojos violetas muy hermosos; al lado de estas como siempre cuidándolas estaba Renji muy guapo en su traje de etiqueta.

-**Renji, serás mi pareja cierto?, No quiero a nadie detrás mío esta noche-**

**-Ehhhh, pues querida Rukia-chan veras…-**

**-No puede ser, me vas a abandonar? ¡Sabias que te necesitaba!-**

**-Sí, pero es que Mikuru Yamada está aquí y hace mucho que quería salir con ella, esta es mi oportunidad, así que ayer la invite como mi pareja al baile-**

**-Traidor, vete ya entonces-**

**-Gracias, lo siento primita, Adiós-**

-**¿Me permite esta pieza señorita Kuchiki?-  
-Claro, Grimmjow –**

**-Sabes siempre he tenido curiosidad porque tus padres no decideron poner Holand como tu apellido al igual que tus primos en lugar de Kuchiki, que es tan poco conocido en la comunidad-**

**-Estoy orgullas del apellido de mi padre, ademas no queria solo ser reconocida como una Holland y ya-**

**-Ya veo, pero en realidad no funciona-**

**-Lose-**

Mientras bailaba con Grimmjow Nightmare, Rukia trataba de poner atención en su aburrida conversación, pero era difícil, él era tan superficial y los temas eran tan vacíos, pero no podía negarse a bailar con él, se vería muy mal, mientras recorría la pista con su pareja se fijó en una esquina que se encontraba oscura y vio una figura que le llamo la atención, no podía verlo bien por más que se esforzara, la intriga la estaba matando y cuando estaba a punto de soltarse de su pareja para ir a investigar, la figura salió rápidamente de las sombras en dirección al jardín y lo único que pudo ver Rukia fueron un par de ojos color miel terriblemente familiares, a pesar de que los había visto solo en una ocasión, esos ojos la habían atormentado durante todas las noches durante dos años, los anhelaba y al mismo tiempo los odiaba.

Cuando se disponía a explicarle a su pareja que deseaba salir sola un momento al jardín se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal y en ese momento se fue la luz del salón, el ambiente se sentía pesado, se percibía el peligro y el miedo en el aire y en ese momento comenzaron a sonar gritos por todo el salón.


	4. Ichigo

**Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, les agradezco mucho a los que me escribieron reviews, este capítulo tiene suspenso y es un poco romántico, ya tengo dos capítulos más a los que les estoy dando unos últimos retoques y pronto subiré….Gracias por leerlo esta historia y porfa dejen Reviews!1 =D**

**Viva el ICHIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 4. Ichigo**

**-¡Hinamori, Orihime, Renji!, dónde están? ¡Contéstenme por favor!-**

Rukiaa grito una y otra vez en espera de que sus primos respondieran, pero lo único que escucho fueron gritos, Eric Nightmare ya no la estaba sujetando, se encontraba sola enfrentando la oscuridad, no podía moverse, en realidad no se atrevía, tenía miedo, demasiado, como nunca lo había tenido en su vida.  
*¿Por qué no me contestan?, necesito saber que están a salvo…. Supongo que no tengo opción, tendré que concentrarme y leer la mente de todos, así sabré si están bien.

_….Dios mío, que es esto?, ¿Que está pasando?... Sabía que no tendría que haber venido estaría mejor en mi casa y todo por venir a ver a las estúpidas Holland…_

Definitivamente no es

…_.Por favor despierta, despierta, vamos Renji , despierta!..._

* ¡¿Renji?, DONDE?*  
**-¡Mikuru!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?, ¿ESTAS CON Renji?-  
-¡Rukia aquí!, estamos aquí, nose que paso, el de repente cayó al piso y no me contesta-  
-Espérame ya voy, cálmate-  
En ese momento Rukia comenzó a gatear por el piso siguiendo la voz de Mikuru, pero en ese momento otra voz la llamo  
-¡Rukia!, ¿Dónde estás?, contestanos por favor!-  
-¿Momo?¿Dónde estás?-  
-Por la estatua del ángel, ven por favor, Orihime herida, esta consiente, pero me temo que se desmaye-**  
El debate interno consumía a Rukia, pero comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a Renji mientras lloraba, él estaba inconsciente y tenía que ir ahí primero, una vez hubo llegado a su lado noto que este seguida respirando y a ciegas busco con sus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta que encontró unos cortes en su pecho, no el corte de un cuchillo o una espada, parecían ser de un par de garras.

**-¡DEMONIOS!**-grito Rukia, no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de eso y en ese momento el pánico aumento, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que sacar a Renji y Orihime de ahí ahora mismo o iban a morir por el veneno de demonio.

En ese momento volvieron a empezar los golpes y los gritos; la impotencia de tener a Renji moribundo en sus brazos y escuchar los gritos desesperados de Hinamori la llevaron a un estado de extrema desesperación, tenía un nudo en su garganta y los músculos totalmente paralizados. Entonces sintió como un par de manos gigantes y deformes tomaron sus piernas y comenzaron a jalarla hacia el centro de la habitación, trato de zafarse pero la fuerza del demonio era enorme y no tenía ningún arma con que defenderse, entonces sintió como de repente el demonio no ejercía más fuerza a pesar de tenerle aun agarrada, así que se llevó las manos a las garras que aun la sujetaban y encontró que estas habían sido cortadas, el corte era demasiado limpio, debió haber sido hecho con una espada.

Rukia noto como comenzaban a chillar los demonios como si algo los estuviera cortando, los gritos de las personas comenzaron a detenerse y entonces la luz de la habitación volvió.

La imagen de su primo en sus brazos lleno de sangre y con heridas de garras de demonio fue terrible, entonces levanto la vista y vio a la distancia a Orihime en brazos de Hinamori con el mismo tipo de herida, entonces por la puerta principal entraron sus padres y sus tías con sus respectivos esposos, además de otros magos que habían venido a auxiliarlos. La pequeña Isane vino corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Qu..e….e..Pa..a…a…so?... Mi hermano-**  
**-Rápido Isane no llores, ayúdalo, solo tú puedes salvarlo ahora-**  
En ese momento la niña de 14 años reacciono, saco de su maleta una serie de pociones y comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró una y la rego en las heridas de sus hermano mientras recitaba un conjuro contra los demonios. Apenas hubo terminado Renji abrió los ojos y le dio su mano a su hermana.  
**-Gracias-** Isane no pudo decir nada solo lloro y acaricio el rostro de su hermano  
**-Ahora debes ir con Orihime, ella también fue herida, ve rápido y luego con los otros heridos, tienes que salvarlos a todos-**

La niña se paró enseguida y comenzó a ayudar a todos, en ese momento llegaron más sanadores a ayudar a los heridos. Rukia dejo a Renji con sus padres y se paró a mirar el salón, todo era terrible, había sangre por todos lados, evidencia de las garras de los demonios en las paredes, esto era inconcebible; los demonios habían entrado a Azrael, eso nunca había sucedido y se habían atrevido a hacerles daños a sus primos, lo iban a pagar.

Rukia salió corriendo al jardín, con los ojos dilatados de la ira, lo único que tenía en la mente era MATAR DEMONIOS, tenía que hacerlo y ahora, no podía dejar que esto fuera más lejos, en ese momento escuchó un golpe y vio cómo se rompía una de las estatuas y cuando llego corriendo vio como desaparecía un demonio que acaba de ser eliminado, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y al voltearse se encontró con un par de ojos color miel.

**-Tú de nuevo, la histérica de la otra vez-** De nuevo esos ojos la estaban mirando esta vez con un intenso brillo en ellos.  
**-Tú, el mago clase S, ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Es una fiesta pública, ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí?, bueno ERA-** En ese momento el apuesto joven comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, Rukia se quedó clavada en su lugar no sabía qué hacer, ni responder y entonces el joven cayó encima de ella. Era bastante pesado y apenas pudo sostenerlo, entonces lo coloco en el suelo y comenzó a examinar si tenía algún tipo de herida, vio en su pecho una serie de arañazos hechos por demonios además de un corte profundo en su brazo derecho, eran varios, así que la cantidad de veneno en su sangre debía ser alta a pesar de ello, el joven seguía consiente; la miro a los ojos y estos la atraparon por complemento simplemente no podía dejar de verlos, tenían un brillo único y sentía como si estuviera atada a él, todo en ese momento perdió sentido para ella, solo existían ese par de hermosos ojos color miel para, podría haber pasado así toda la eternidad pero entonces, el joven le dijo - **Ahora es tu turno de salvarme-**y cerro los ojos.

_3 días después, en casa de los Holland, Azrael_

Rukia se encontraba en la cocina preparando al cena, cuando su tía Rangiku se acercó a preguntarle por el estado de los heridos  
**-¿Cómo siguen?-  
-Mejor, Orihime ya puede hablar y Renji está tratando de sentarse, Isane dijo que tardaran unos 3 días en recuperarse totalmente, el veneno de demonio es bastante fuerte-  
-Lose, ¿Hubieron muertos?-  
-No afortunadamente, pero si heridos muy graves, ahora mismo están en la clínica siendo atendidos-  
-¿Y cómo sigue nuestro invitado?-  
-Aun no despierta, tenía heridas bien profundas en su pecho, me sorprende que pudiera hablar y caminar en ese estado, cualquier otro se hubiera desplomado enseguida-  
-Bueno es un mago clase S no?-  
-Sí, lo es-**

**- Acaso ese no fue el que aquella vez te robo la misión?-  
-Si el mismo-  
-Bueno entonces supongo que tú deberás cuidarlo ahora-  
-¿Y porque yo?-**  
Rangiku solo sonrió y dijo**- Es el destino mi querida Rukia-chan-**

Rukia sintió como se enrojecida su cara, su tía siempre decía ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que realmente la alteraba era el hecho de que tenía miedo que fuera cierto, esos ojos le resultaban terriblemente familiares a pesar de haberlos visto tan pocas veces, además cuando veía al joven dormir sentía que no podía apartarse de él, era como si una fuerza magnética la mantuviera atada a él y resultaba difícil separase de su lado, peor podía hacerlo sabiendo que más tarde volvería verlo, eso la hizo pensar que cuando el recuperara la conciencia y se fuera de ahí sería realmente difícil para ella

En ese momento Rukia subió a la habitación donde dormida el joven misterioso, se sentó a su lado en la cama y se quedó mirando su pecho desnudo que mostraba como las cicatrices habían mejorado, entonces por puro impulso coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabello negro para acariciarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de que esa acción había sido inadecuada y retiro la mano, los ojos del joven se abrieron y se quedaron observándola detenidamente y con mucho interés

**-Gracias, pequeña-  
-¿A quién llamas pequeña? ¿Cómo te atreves? Tengo 19 años, solo soy un año menor que tú, además no es la forma de agradecerle a la persona que te salvo la vida-  
-Mmmm tienes razón, está bien no volveré a llamarte pequeña, prefieres señorita Holland?-  
-No, solo dime Rukia-  
-Está bien Rukia gracias por lo de ahora. Y como ya estoy consciente, me voy-  
-¿QUE?, Como se te ocurre, no te vas a ningún lado, estas herido, tardaras tres días o más en recuperarte por completo-  
-No, en serio estoy bien, me voy-  
-No lo creo-** Dijo Rukia cogiéndolo de los brazos y sosteniéndolo contra la cama  
**-Bueno, tranquila, tampoco es necesario que trates de seducirme de esa forma tan descarada para hacer que me quede-** Rukia se puso roja como un tomate y lo soltó enseguida.  
**-Tuu..u..u.u…Eres un descarado-  
-Lose, pero por eso mismo soy divertido e irresistible-  
-Pufff, no puedo creerlo-** *Es un maldito cretino, como se atreve a decirme eso, es un convencido, como pude permanecer 2 años pensando en él todas las noches?*  
**-Ya, mi pequeña salvadora no te enojes, solo quiero aliviar la tensión del momento-  
-Ya duérmete, más tarde te traeré la comida-**Y con esas palabras Rukia salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta mientras escuchaba una risa burlona detrás de ella.

_2 días después_

**-Ya han pasado dos días, déjame pararme de esta cama de una buena vez, no soporto ni un minuto más dentro de esta habitación-  
-Ya te he dicho miles de veces, QUE NO! Isane dijo explícitamente que debías reposar completamente durante 5 días-  
-Ahhhh Maldición, no soporto esto más, porque no te vas a otro lado? No necesito niñera personal las 24 horas-  
-Créeme no estoy aquí por placer, pero es mi deber cuidarte-  
-¿Y eso porque?-  
-¿Tienes familia?-  
-No-** Y eso termino la conversación, Rukia se preguntó si había sido cruel esa pregunta, puesto que ella ya sabía la respuesta.  
-**¿Qué paso con ellos?-  
-Esta muertos, todos, fin de la discusión-  
-Muy bien…..Por cierto yo ya te dije mi nombre, pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo-  
-Ichigo-  
-Ichigo qué?-  
-Solo Ichigo y no me preguntes más acerca de eso-  
-Muy bien, creo que es hora de una pequeña recompensa, te llevare a caminar alrededor de la casa-  
-Así que por fin mi ama decidió liberarme de la jaula-  
-Si te vas a empezar a quejar te dejo aquí encerrado hasta que…-**  
**-Ya, no empieces de nuevo a discutir, mejor vámonos-**  
Una vez en el jardín Rukia cogió a Ichigo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar, la mitad de su peso estaba apoyado en ella, eso significada que aún seguía muy débil, había sido un tonto al pensar que podría irse solo, pero no se lo echaría en cara.  
-**Que hermosa casa tienen-  
-Gracias y me gusta más la vista desde aquí, mira lo hermoso que se ve el atardecer-  
-Tienes razón, es hermoso-** En ese momento Rukia volteo a mirarlo y se encontró con que él la estaba mirando, sus ojos tenían el brillo de la otra noche y estaban fijos en ella. Se quedó sin aliento, simplemente no podía gesticular ni una palabra, ambos guardaron silencio mientras se miraban, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente hasta que la madre de Rukia la llamo.  
**-Rukia vengan, ya es hora de cenar-  
-Ya escuchaste princesita vamos a comer-  
-Si- **Dijo bajito, aún estaba en las nubes y necesitaba toda su concentración para no perder el equilibrio  
**  
-Buenas Noches, mucho gusto conocerlos a todos, les agradezco su hospitalidad-  
-Tranquilo, ven siéntate y come con nosotros- **dijo Hisana**  
-No señora, tranquila, puedo seguir comiendo en el cuarto-  
-No querido, eso era porque no podías pararte ahora ven aquí-**

Ichigo sintió como todos en la habitación estaban pendiente de absolutamente cada acción suya, era terrible esa situación, el que siempre se comportaba como quería sin importarle nada y ahora se encontraba en una mesa llena de desconocidos que esperaban ver su comportamiento.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero fue incomoda por las preguntas de los Holland, en especial en el momento que dijo que había perdido la memoria hace 7 años y que no sabía cómo había llegado a la ciudad; lo único que lo consolaba era la visión que tenía, gusto enfrente de él estaba la chica que lo había ayudado, con un hermoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, la piel blanca y las mejillas un poco rojas como las fresas con crema y par de hermosos ojos violetas que lo miraban de vez en cuando para luego desviarse avergonzados; no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, los había visto en sus sueños todas las noches desde aquella vez que los vio por primera vez en el mundo de cristal.


	5. Promesa

**Hola a todos! Les agradezco muchísimo por seguir esta historia, en especial aquellas personas que dejan reviews, me animan a seguir =D. **

**CAPITULO 5 – PROMESA**

_Siguiente día de la comida con la familia de rukia_

**-Enana ven aquí-  
-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo-  
-Sí, sí, sí solo ven-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Recuerdas que hace dos días prometiste que si yo te ganaba en el videojuego de carreras me darías un baño con espuma, vestida de enfermera?-  
-¡NO RECUERDO HABER HECHO UNA PROMESA TAN ESTUPIDA!-  
-Jajajaja, ya, no te alteres, sabes que es broma, pero bueno esta es mi propuesta, juguemos el videojuego y el que pierda debe hacer lo que el otro le pida, cualquier cosa-  
-No lo creo-  
-Ohhh, vamos no seas aguafiestas- **En ese momento Ichigo se acercó a Rukia mirando con ojos penetrantes y decididos haciendo que ella perdiera la concentración**  
-Esto..Qué?-**

**-Juega conmigo…..Porfavor- **dijo Ichigo con cara de suplica

*Porque diablos me mira de esa forma?, No podría negarle nada cuando me mira así, pero no debería sucumbir con tanta facilidad, debo ser más fuerte*  
**-No lo creo, eres un tramposo-**

**-Juro que no lo hare, por favor, me muero de aburrimiento-**

**-Mmmm Está Bien, pero recuerda el premio del ganador- **dijo Rukia con cara de estar planeando algo. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de juegos y prendieron el equipo.

*Siempre he vencido a todos en los videojuegos, pobre tonto, cree que podrá ganarme, cuando lo derrote, hare que sea mi sirviente por un día, tendrá que tratarme como es debido y cumplir cualquier cosa que yo diga…*  
**- Tu, la que esta maquinando un plan diabólico en mi contra, presta atención que ya va a comenzar el juego**-

Rukia se concentró en la pantalla y así dio inicio la partida

_30 minutos después_

*Esto no puede estar pasando….Simplemente no es posible, me aplasto por completo….T_T…..Ahora que voy a hacer?, seguro tendré que hacer algo humillante….*

**-Muy bien ganaste, que quieres que haga?-  
-Pues veras, yo…**-

Suena el timbre

-**Mmmm que extraño no esperábamos visitas, espera ya vuelvo-**  
*Me pregunto quién podría ser…*

Al abrir la puerta Rukia se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento, Grimmjow Nightmare.

**-Buenas noches Rukia, me pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte, puedo entrar?-  
-Por supuesto-  
-No hay nadie en casa?-  
-No, todos salieron, solo estamos un invitado y yo-  
-En serio, quien?-  
-Ohh nadie, solo un herido de la noche de la fiesta a quien estamos cuidando-**  
Escaleras arriba Ichigo prestaba atención a la conversación de Rukia.

*Así que nadie, no soy nadie para ella, bueno no esperaba más, debe estar harta de tenerme aquí y de estar cuidándome, juro que mañana mismo saldré de aquí y no volveré a molestarla. Y quien será este tipo?...… Voy a arruinarle su vista*

**-Discúlpame por no haber venido antes a verte, es solo que mi padre resulto herido esa noche y estuve estos días a su lado-  
-No te preocupes, tampoco es que fuera necesario-  
-Oh por supuesto que lo es- **Rukia desvio la mirada

*Esto no puede estar pasando, entre todos tenía que ser este tipo tan molesto….Ahora va pasar toda la noche diciendo babosadas*

**-Querida Rukia, sabes que nosotros los Nightmares somos una familia de enorme prestigio-  
-Aja si lo sé-  
-En toda nuestra generación ha habido magos habilidosos y de sangre pura. Y como futuro heredero de la familia es mi deber mantener esa tradición-**  
*Oh oh, esto no me huele bien, no puedo creer que vaya en esa dirección, apenas si me conoce, hemos hablado muy poco, espero que no sea lo que creo porque no quiero echarlo a patadas de aquí y ganarme un problema*  
**-Por eso Rukia, quisiera que consideraras la posibilidad de que tu y yo….-**

**-A quien tenemos por aquí?-**  
Ichigo bajo las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación, iba con unos jeans de aspecto viejo, el pecho cubierto por vendas y el cabello desarreglado, por lo cual tenía un aspecto bastante salvaje y rebelde

**-Ahhh Ichigo permíteme presentarte a Grimmjow Nightmare, es el hijo mayor de la familia y heredero del puesto en el concejo, ya que los Nightmare son una de las familias…-  
-Se quienes son los Nightmare- **Dijo de repente Ichigo con un tono seco y mantuvo una expresión seria.  
-**Mucho gusto, yo soy Ichigo, solo Ichigo-  
-Encantado de conocerte solo Ichigo, debes ser el mago clase S sin pasado del que todos hablan-  
-En efecto-**  
El ambiente era bastante pesado, los dos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse de forma dura e intensa, pareciera que fueran viejos enemigos a punto de comenzar una pelea, así que Rukia intervino.

**-Bueno Grimmjow te gustaría tomar un poco de té?-  
-Por supuesto, me encantaría. Por cierto Rukia, es cierto lo que dicen los rumores de que has desarrollado la habilidad especial de leer mentes?-  
-Ahh sí, es cierto y ya lo controlo, solo leo la mente de alguien en el momento que quiero hacerlo, en seguida vuelvo-  
-Que, leer mentes?-  
-¿Qué no lo sabías? La mayoría de los miembros de las familias nobles desarrollan un poder extra, es muy raro que no lo hagan. Yo, por ejemplo tengo pleno control en el elemento viento-  
-Si, yo sé eso, es solo que jamás ella lo menciono-**  
**-Pues claro, que esperabas, o acaso son amigos cercanos?-  
-Por supuesto que no, tan solo ella y su familia me están ayudando-**

La noche transcurrió de forma lenta, hasta que alrededor de dos horas después de su llegada Grimmjow decidió irse, lo cual fue un respiro para Rukia quien ya no soportaba los comentarios e indirectas de él, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.  
**-Casi que tu noviecito no se va-  
-El, no es nada mío-  
-Pues eso no es lo que parece, pareciera que estaba a punto de pedirte que te casaras con el-**

Rukia solo ignoro ese comentario puesto que sabía que era verdad y no sabía cómo combatirlo, no estaba para discutir, estaba muy molesta porque la visita de Grimmjow se había llevado su única noche junto a Ichigo, esta sería la última vez que lo tendría con ella y ahora todo se había reducido a una incómoda situación, por lo cual, por puro impulso salió de la casa y fue al jardín que estaba detrás de la casa, hasta llegar a la parte donde se encontraban las orquídeas, siempre había amado esas flores, le parecían hermosas, para ella representaban las paz y la pureza por lo cual le daba tranquilidad observarlas, en el momento en que se calmó escucho unos pasos por detrás.

**-Por qué te fuiste de ese modo de la casa?-  
-Solo quería salir de ahí-  
-Yo creí que solo escapabas de mí-  
-Y porque haría eso?-  
-Ya sabes tienes que hacer algo que yo te pida- * **Ahhh cierto la apuesta lo habia olvidado por completo, pero no tengo genio ahora para eso, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo*

**-Que quieres?-** *Que es lo que quiero? Ya no lo sé, como es posible que te diga que ya no me atrevo a pedirte lo que tenía pensado, solo quería que cerraras los ojos por unos segundos y me dejaras darte un beso para poder irme de aquí para siempre, pero ya no puedo hacer eso, hay algo más importante de lo cual debo asegurarme….*

**-Quiero que me jures que NUNCA leerás mi mente, sin importa la situación-  
-QUE?- ***Eso no lo vi venir nunca, porque quiere que haga eso?***  
-Lo que ya escuchaste, júramelo-  
-Está bien, lo juro, pero dime porque-  
-No tengo porque hacerlo- Entonces Ichigo se volteo pero Rukia lo agarro por el brazo que no tenía lastimado**

**-Espera, como puedes pretender que me quede sin saber el porqué de esa extraña petición-**

**-A ti no te importa y punto- **dijo Ichigo en un tono duro y con ojos furiosos, esto basto para que Rukia lo soltara y retrocediera, arrepentida de lo que había dicho, nunca Ichigo le había hablado de esa forma y le dolía.

Ichigo veía como el dolor de sus palabras se reflejaban en los ojos de Rukia, lo cual le hizo caer en cuenta de lo duro que había sido.

**-Rukia, discúlpame, yo no quería….-**

**-No importa, es mi culpa por inmiscuirme en asuntos de otros- **Mientras decía esto Rukia miraba al suelo y en sus ojos se reflejaban una profunda tristeza, eso hizo que la máscara de Ichigo cayera, no soportaba verla así y más cuando él había sido la causa; se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, Rukia se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por su gesto pero no trato de zafarse porque en realidad estaba muy feliz así, solo se cerró los ojos a la espera de que no la soltara nunca.

Ichigo había querido hacer aquello desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez hace dos años, no quería soltarla y pensaba en alguna forma de compensar lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, por lo cual pensó que sería buena idea contarle algo diferente acerca de él, entonces acerco su boca al oído de ella y susurro.

**-No puedo decirte lo que quieres, pero te contare dos secretos míos. El primero es que el color natural de mi cabello es Naranja, lo mantengo negro gracias a un hechizo por motivos que no puedo decirte y mi segundo secreto es que el violeta es mi color favorito-**

Y con esas palabras se volteo y se fue para encerrarse en el cuarto de invitados dejando a Rukia sola en el jardín, mientras ella solo podía tratar de imaginarse a Ichigo con el cabello naranja


	6. Compromiso

**CAPITULO 6 – COMPROMISO**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rukia se dirigió al cuarto de Ichigo no lo encontró ahí, solo una nota en la cama que decía, Gracias Familia Holland. Eso la entristeció bastante y todos en la familia se quedaron extrañados de que el joven invitado no se despidiera y agradeciera personalmente, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Rukia no pudo dormir bien en los siguientes días, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en el parque, el abrazo que le había dado Ichigo había sido muy significativo para ella y cuando le dijo que su color favorito era el Violeta no podía dejar de pensar que era por sus ojos, a pesar de ser un pensamiento muy egocéntrico. Estaba segura que algo importante estuvo a punto de pasar en ese momento, sabía que era, y ella deseaba que hubiera sido así, también sentía que él iba a dar el primer paso y no esperaba que se alejara de esa forma tan abrupta, dejándola ahí plantada con miles de preguntas y ganas de no separarse de él jamás, lo único que evito que saliera corriendo a seguirlo fue la llegada de toda su familia, por lo cual tuvo que ir a su cuarto para pasar la noche más larga de su vida hasta ese momento, esperando la hora indicada para ir a verlo.

Cuando no lo vio y encontró la nota sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho y un nudo en el estómago, jamás había tenido semejante sensación, lo peor de todo era que no había dejado ninguna nota especial para ella ni una señal de que iba a volver, Rukia trato de controlarse lo mejor que pudo, pero durante las siguientes dos semanas estuvo bastante deprimida, hizo lo posible para retomar su rutina diaria en especial en ese momento donde toda la ciudad se encontraba alarmada por la sucedido en la fiesta, pero no podía evitar pensar en Ichigo todo el tiempo, sentía que estaba al borde de la locura, el dolor y la preocupación le quitaban el sueño y entonces al finalizar la segunda semana después de la partida de Ichigo se dio por vencida con ella misma y decidió aceptar sus sentimientos, aceptándolo en voz alta

**-Ichigo te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi y estoy segura que eres mi amor verdadero, solo espero algún día poder encontrarte de nuevo-**

_3 semanas después_

**-Ayer atacaron la casa de los Hayes, fueron 2 demonios- Dijo Hinamori  
-Que como es eso posible?-  
-No lose Orihime, pero esto cada vez me asusta más, es increíble que los demonios lograran entrar en la ciudad y ya en dos ocasiones-  
-Alguien debe estarlos ayudando, estoy segura-  
-Si Rukia, tienes razón y debe ser alguien con pleno conocimiento de la ciudad, porque lo ataques han sido claves, la fiesta donde estaban la mayoría de la ciudad, la casa de los Hayes…. Todo es demasiado extraño…-**Renji dijo estabas palabras en un estado pensativo mientras cogía la mano de su hermana pequeña que tenía una cara de preocupación y miedo.  
Justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe en el piso de arriba

**-¿Que fue eso? No se supone que nuestros padres estaban en la reunión extraordinaria?-  
-Si ahí están-** En ese momento Renji se puso delante de sus primas y las llevo a un rincón de la sala.  
Se escucharon sonidos de golpes y de cosas que se rompían, Orihime corrió a abrir la puerta y les hizo a todos una señas para que la siguieran en silencio, pero mientras todos iban sintieron una ráfaga de viento que arremetió contra ellos y lo siguiente escucharon el grito de Isane.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un demonio había llegado a su lado y la había arrebatado de las manos de su hermano, los miro riéndose.  
**-Estúpidos magos, esta noche será su fin-** Diciendo eso el demonio se preparó para atacar a la niña, pero entonces Orihime le tiro unos cuchillos que había guardado en diferentes lugares de la casa, lo cuales estaban untados con agua bendita. En el momento que se enterraron en el demonio este comenzó a gritar y a gemir de dolor, pero en ese momento aparecieron 3 más que comenzaron a atacarlos y cada uno trato de defenderse como pudo; pero el demonio que tenía Isane salió corriendo de la casa y subió al techo de esta gritando palabras con un sonido gutural que ninguno identifico.

Renji corrió desesperado y subió al techo gracias a su poder de levitación ahí vio como el demonio había dejado a su hermana inconsciente en lo que parecía un circulo lleno de escrituras. Los demonios habían estado ahí por adelantado y habían preparado un conjuro, uno que necesitaba un sacrificio y el sacrificio era ella.

En cuanto el demonio termino de mencionar sus palabras la niña se elevó al cielo y sus brazos fueron puesto en posición como si fuera a ser crucificada, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin control como si estuviera siendo poseída, en ese momento Renji reaccionó y lanzo una serie papeles alredor del circulo y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, una luz blanca apareció y cubrió a Isane mientras estaba gritaba desesperada tratando de arrancarse el cabello, luego cayó de nuevo al techo donde quedo convulsionando. El demonio furioso se lanzó contra Renji y lo golpeo contra el suelo, en ese momento, se escuchó el grito gutural de uno de los demonios que estaba dentro de la casa, pareciera como si fuera una señal. Así que el demonio soltó a Renji y desapareció junto con el otro.  
**-Renji!, estas bien?-  
-Sí y ustedes?-  
-Matamos 2 demonios y el otro escapo, donde esta Isane?-  
-Está en el techo, trataron de poseerla, trate de evitarlo, pero nose si lo logre-**

_En la noche del día de ayer la casa Holland fue atacada, aparentemente no hubieron heridos, pero la señorita Isane fue víctima de actos de posesión demoniaca, aún se encuentra en la clínica sin despertar, lo cual tiene desconsolada a su familia, esperamos con ansias su pronta recuperación. La presencia de demonios en la ciudad tiene alarmada a la comunidad mágica, el concejo se reunió hoy en la mañana para tomar una decisión, la cual aún se desconoce. Muchos dicen que se discute la opción de reforzar toda la ciudad, en especial las casas de las familias principales que parecen ser el blanco principal, con todos los magos disponibles, pero eso dejaría indefenso al mundo humano, es todo un dilema esta situación, solo nos queda esperar una sabia decisión por parte del _consejo.

_06/05/2020 Dario Manfred, columnista de Noticias Pegaso_

Ichigo arrugo el papel que contenía la noticia, su enojo era demasiado, los demonios había entrado a la casa Holland y habían atacado a Rukia y a su familia, pero lo que era más terrible era que habían tratado de poseer el cuerpo de Isane. Esta situación cada vez empeoraba más, debía hacer algo, no podía seguir buscando a ciegas por la ciudad, pero tampoco podía informar al concejo lo que sabía, se armaría un escándalo y debilitaría la moral de todos, él debía resolver el asunto, él solo, era su responsabilidad. Mientras pensaba en cómo resolver la situación vio a Rukia que iba caminando a un paso muy rápido en dirección a la clínica.

**-Rukia-** Al reconocer esa voz ella se volteo de inmediato y se encontró con un par de ojos que mostraban una excesiva preocupación. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, pensó que no lo volvería a ver jamás, entonces salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazo, lo cual los sorprendió a ambos pero se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-**Ya veo que me extrañabas-**

-**No te hagas ilusiones, es que en realidad tengo miedo de estar sola****, ****me imagino que ya sabes lo que paso-  
-Si es terrible, como sigue?-  
-Aun no reacciona, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar- **  
En ese momento el rostro de Rukia reflejaba un gran dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos; no soportaba verla así, Ichigo comenzó a sentir un ardor que se extendía por todo su pecho, sintió como se quedaba ahí petrificado, no era capaz de decir ni una palabra, simplemente tenía la mente blanco, el ver llorar a la mujer que quería era uno de los mayores dolores que había sentido.  
Rukia se tapó la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible y este no era el mejor momento para dejarlo salir y menos ante él, no quería que la viera así, en ese momento sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pecho de Ichigo, al alzar la cabeza vio sus ojos que la miraban con preocupación y una tristeza profunda, percibió en sus ojos dolor, como si el también estuviera experimentando lo que ella sentía.  
**-Todo estará bien, tranquila**- Le susurró al oído y la abrazo más fuerte.

**-Todo estará mejor si estás conmigo, por favor vuelve a mi casa**- dijo Rukia con ojos suplicantes.

*No puedo creer que este de nuevo en esta casa, jure que jamás volvería, bueno supongo que puedo hacer esta excepción no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo permitir que esos asquerosos demonios se le acerquen de nuevo*

**-Me sorprende verte aquí de nuevo- **Dijo el señor Byakuga  
**-Me disculpo por la forma en la que me fui la otra vez, solo no quería molestar a nadie-  
-Tranquilo, entendemos, además nos tranquiliza tener aquí un mago clase S, por favor ayúdame a cuidar de mi familia-  
-Claro que lo hare-**  
La gran sala de la casa Holland estaba llena en ese momento, todos estaba ahí a excepción de su tía Rangiku, su esposo y Renji, todos estaban en la clínica junto con Isane, esperando que despertara y justo en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Al abrir la señora Hisana la puerta entro Hirano Holland, la cabeza principal de la familia, era una mujer anciana que llevaba un vestido largo y sofisticado, y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño, entro y miro a todos con un aire de superioridad y dijo:  
**-Debo hablar urgentemente con todos ustedes-**  
**-Por aquí Mama- **dijo y la ayudo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala  
**-Me alegro de verlos a todos bien, vengo de ver a Isane, confió en que despertara en poco tiempo. Me imagino que saben porque estoy aquí, debo comunicarles la decisión tomada por el concejo hace unas horas. Hemos decido hacer un llamado de emergencia a todos los magos del mundo, para reforzar la ciudad, solo habrán 10 magos por país para encargarse de los problemas del mundo humano, ahora mismo necesitamos toda nuestra fuerza aquí, en especial en las casas de las familias nobles y la sede del concejo, a cada casa se le asignaran 4 magos cazadores clase A y un sanador, el resto estarán en diferentes puntos de la ciudad-**  
**-Pero abuela, 10 magos por país es muy poco-** Dijo Hinamori  
**-Lose, pero ahora la prioridad es la seguridad de la ciudad de Azrael, mañana llegaran los magos que han sido designados a la casa, así que les pido que permanezcan aquí-  
-Lo haremos- **respondieron todos al unisonido**  
-También tengo otra noticia, esta es para Rukia y sé que no es lo más adecuado en este momento, pero será algo bueno para la familia-**  
**Qué es abuela?-  
****-Hoy estuve hablando con el señor Nightmare y decidí prometerte en matrimonio con su hijo mayor Grimmjow** -


	7. Sentimientos

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, perdonen la demora pero ya entre a la uní además leyendo los reviews, vi algunas sugerencias así que tratare de escribir mejor la historia y que los personajes interactúen más….Espero les guste cómo va la historia ya tengo planeados los dos siguientes capítulos en poco tiempo los subiré =D**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 7. Sentimientos**

Ichigo

*¿Acaso escuche lo que creo que la vieja decrepita dijo? No puede estar hablando en serio, no es posible que Rukia este comprometida con ese idiota de Grimmjow, vi como lo trataba la otra vez, sé que a ella ni siquiera le gusta; no pueden hacerle esto, no pueden obligarla, ella tiene derecho a escoger, tal vez así yo tendría una oportunidad….

No un momento, ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? No tengo tiempo para esto, debo concentrarme en mi misión, el futuro del mundo depende de lo que haga en adelante; además no quiero involucrar a Rukia ni a su familia más, sé que el ataque de la vez pasada fue porque estuve aquí, es mi culpa que esa niña este así en la clínica, debo alejarme de Rukia para siempre… Aunque tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, las cosas están muy peligrosas como para dejarlos solos, entonces me quedare solo hasta que lleguen los encargados de la protección de la familia*

Rukia

Todos los miembros de la familia Holland miraban a Rukia que se había parado de la silla donde se encontraba sentada, estaba mirando al piso con las manos cerradas en puños y tras unos minutos de silencio, levanto la cabeza y dijo con voz firme:

**-Abuela, no puedo casarme con él-  
-¿Qué, Por qué?- **Dijo Hirano Holland mirando a su nieta con ojos furiosos**  
-Quiero elegir la persona con la que me voy a casar-  
-Pero si tú nunca mostraste un interés particular por alguno de los hijos de las familias nobles y siempre has dicho que te daba igual con quien te casarías-  
-Lose abuela, pero quisiera pensarlo bien…-  
-Basta Rukia, no hay vuelta atrás, ya hable de esto con los Nightmares y están de acuerdo, no voy a retractar mi palabra; así que asume tu responsabilidad-  
-¡Pero abuela yo no estoy de acuerdo!-  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz niña insolente!- **En ese momento la cara de la anciana se estaba poniendo roja del enojo hasta que intervinieron los padres de Rukia

**-Cariño, cálmate y ve a tu habitación, nosotros hablaremos de esto con la abuela-  
**Rukia se volteo y corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar a nadie siendo seguida por sus dos primas. Ichigo estuvo mirándola todo el tiempo y cuando también iba ir detrás de ella, la señora Holland lo llamo.**  
-Ichigo, porque estás aquí con mi familia?-  
-Solo vine a visitarlos y a ver como estaban, ya sabe que las noticias del ataque a la casa se esparcieron por la ciudad-  
-Madre lo conoces?-  
-El concejo se ha encargado de él desde que llego a la ciudad. Bueno creo que ya los viste a todos, por favor retírate de mi casa-  
-Creo que no podré hacer eso señora Holland, el señor Kuchiki me pidió que me quedara aquí para la protección de su familia-**

**-Eso no es necesario, van a venir unos guardas especiales para esa misión-**

**-Madre pero él es un gran mago, así estaremos más seguros- intervino Hisana**

**-Ya escucho señora, así que por lo tanto me quedare aquí por un tiempo, buenas noches a todos- **entonces Ichigo se volteo y subió la escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto  
**-Esta juventud es demasiado negligente, en especial el y no lo quiero mucho tiempo en esta casa**

**-¿Pero porque madre?-  
-No confió del todo en él, está escondiendo algo-**

Rukia se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no se atrevía dejar entrar a sus primas, no quería que la vieran así. Toda su vida había dicho que no le importaba casarse con cualquiera de los hijos de los nobles, no podía mostrarse así ahora y lo más terrible para ella era tener que admitir la razón por la que ya no quería casarse con ninguno de los nobles, ahora solo tenía alguien en quien pensaba todo el tiempo y esa persona ni siquiera tenía un apellido ni un pasado, claro que jamás sería aceptado por la familia.

**-Rukia, por favor abre la puerta, habla con nosotras-  
-Por favor déjenme sola-**

**-No lo vamos a hacer, si es necesario nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí hasta que abras-**

**-Váyanse es inútil, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada-**

**-Rukia no seas testaruda- **Pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta, Momo y Orihime se sentaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Rukia y comenzaron a cantar.

_(Rue´s Lullaby – The Hunger Games) _

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise.__Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
__Here is the place where I love you. __(Repeat)_

Rukia sentía como caían sus lágrimas por las mejillas al escuchar cantar sus primas esa canción, ellas sabían que amaba esa canción; se habían burlado de ella cuando lloro al escucharla cuando vieron la película de los Juegos del Hambre juntas, así que empezó a cantar con ellas y cuando la canción termino se paró y abrió la puerta.

**-Rukia!-** grito Orihime y la abrazo, luego Momo también se unió y las tres comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, luego se separaron y cerraron la puerta

**-Perdónenme por ignorarlas así, pero me siento terrible, no quiero casarse con Grimmjow-**

**-Lo sabemos Rukia, haremos todo lo posible para convencer a la abuela que no te obligue a hacer eso y sabes que tus padres también te apoyaran, no estás sola-**

**-Gracias, nose que haría sin ustedes-**

**-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, eres como nuestra hermana Rukia-**

**-Lose, chicas-**

**-Bueno y por eso mismo hay algo muy serio que tengo que preguntarte…..-** comenzó Momo

**-En serio vas a hacer eso ahora?-** le dijo Orihime a Momo con cara de sorpresa

**-Ya que las defensas están bajas es el mejor momento Hime**- ambas miraron a Rukia que tenía cara de confusión, no entendía a que se referían sus primas pero pocas veces las veía tan serias así que imaginaban que era algo bastante delicado

**-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran saben muy bien eso-**

**-Bueno veras….-**comenzó Orihime

**-Te estuvimos observando desde el incidente de la fiesta**- continuo Momo

**-Y notamos que Ichigo y tú se veían bastantes cercanos, lo cual nos pareció extraño considerando que no se conociendo-**

-**También notamos cierto…..Mmmmmm….esto….cierta interacción especial entre ustedes-**

**-Asi que nos preguntábamos si hay algo entre Ichigo y tú-**

Rukia se quedó callada totalmente sorprendida, no sabía que decirles, ella también lo sabía pero todavía no terminaba de aclarar sus sentimientos por completo; sabía que sentía algo especial por él pero no sabía describirlo no es como si solo le gustara y ya, era al más que eso, sabía que había algo mágico entre ellos, algo que la hacía querer estar con el todo el tiempo y no separarse nunca, no estaba segura si era amor porque le habían enseñando que ese sentimiento nacía con el tiempo al conocer a la otra persona, convivir con ella y aceptar tal y como es…. Sentía que era algo totalmente diferente y fue un sentimiento caso inmediato desde el primer momento que lo vio y que se fortalecía con cada segundo que pasaban juntos. A pesar de esta confusión y de no poder poderle un nombre a lo que significaba Ichigo para ella. eligió la palabra que le parecía más adecuada y que mas se acerba a lo que sentia.

**-Estoy enamorada de él- **dijo sin vacilaciones, Momo y Orihime sonrieron al instante y la abrazaron, ellas ya lo sabían se le notaba en la mirada y solo querían escuchar que lo aceptaba

-**Bueno y que siente el por ti?-**

**-Aun no lose, en realidad hace poco me di cuenta de que lo amaba, más bien hoy-**

**-Ya veo, debes decirlo-** dijo Orihime

-**Pero para qué diablos voy a hacer eso? Si voy a terminar casando con Grimmjow?-**

**-Kuchiki Rukia-** dijo Momo- **No puedo creer que digas algo así, tu que siempre has sido las más valiente y decidida de todas, como es posible que te des por vencida tan rápido con algo como esto, encontraste al amor de tu vida y piensas dejarlo ir solo porque nuestra abuela te lo ordena?- **Momo miraba intensamente a Rukia con ojos reprochantes y sabía que tenía razón, no podía darse por vencida tenía que luchar por Ichigo y si era necesario dejaría a la familia Holland.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rukia despertó encontró en la sala a su tía Rangiku y sus padres sentados en la sala con cuatro personas uno era un chico bajo de cabello gris que se veía algo amargado, otro un chico joven con gafas de aspecto bastante serio, también había un hombre calvo que cargaba una espada sobre su hombro como si estuviera a punto de salir a pelear y por ultimo había un hombre con unas plumas en el cabello y su ojos derecho sentado de una forma bastante afeminada mientras tomaba él te.

-**Bueno entonces esperamos poder contar con ustedes-**

**-No se preocupen, ningún demonio entrara a esta casa-** dijo el chico bajo de cabello gris, que al parecer era el líder

**-Ohhh Toshiro-kun que seguro eres de ti mismo-**

**-Hitsugaya para usted señora Holland- **le dijo a su tía Rangiku con voz dura, al parecer no era nada amigable

-**Buenos nos vamos, estamos ocupados con la preparación de la seguridad de la ciudad-**

Entonces sus padres y su tía se fueron de la casa, Rukia espero que los guardianes se fueran al jardín para bajar, de alguna forma la intimidaban y no querían que nadie la viera en ropa de dormir, así que cogió su desayuno y subió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

Cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con Orihime que iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Rukia-chan!, Muy, muy, muy buenos días!, Que tal estas?-**

**-Mmmmm Bien…. Creo y a que debemos tanta alegría tuya?-**

**-Pues esta mañana cuando me levante como no encontré ropa limpia en mi armario baje a buscar algo en la zona de ropas , pero no veía nada que me gustara, ya estaba aburrida de toda mi ropa así que empecé a hablar en voz alta de la poca ropa que tenía cuando de repente entro un joven muy apuesto cargando un arco, que se presentó y me pregunto si me podía ayudar en algo, así que le explique mi situación, entonces sonrió y me pidió que esperara unos 30 minutos y volvería para ayudarme; me parecio bastante raro pero espere en la sala mientas desayunaba y volvió al rato con una caja entre sus manos y me la dio, dijo que era un regalo para mí, y cuando abrí la caja encontré este hermoso vestido amarillo- **dijo Orihime mientras giraba para mostrarle el vestido a su prima**- y lo mejor de todo es que luego me dijo que lo había hecho el mismo y que tenía muchísimos más y que cuando quisiera podía traerme más!-**

**-Wow Hime increíble conseguiste prohibicion gratis de ropa-**

**-Jajajajaja, lose, además es bastante guapo y muy caballero, se llama Ishida-**

**-Y como se llaman los otros?-**

**-Son el Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro, el bajito de cabello gris, Yumichika el afeminado e Ikkaku el calvito que quiere estar peleando-**

**-En serio siempre quiere estar peleando?**

**-Claro ahora mismo está luchando con Ichigo-kun-**

**-Qué?- ** Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron de la sorpresa y salió corriendo al jardín, cuando salió se encontró con Ikkaku e Ichigo luchando, ambos se veían muy felices y ya habían destrozado algunas de las materas de sus padres, se iban a molestar mucho, en especial su padre

**-Qué diablos creen que hacen? No destruyan el jardín!-**

**-Uuhhhhh que aburrida, está bien Ichigo lo dejaremos para otro día**- dijo Ikkaku y se fue puso de nuevo su camisa para pararse frente a la casa a vigilar

**-Perdone señorita Kuchiki por el incidente-** dijo Hitsugaya mientras bajaba del techo

-**Muy bien, solo espero que por favor controle a sus hombres para que no destruyan la casa-**

**-Entiendo** – dijo con una reverencia y en ese mismo momento apareció Hinamori y le tapo los ojos a Toshiro pro detrás

-**No seas tan serio Shiro-kun, no te queda-**

**-Hinamori, te he dicho que me digas Capitán-**

**-Naaaa me niego, aun veo al chico que conocí en la escuela de magia- **Toshiro le dedico una miraba de reproche a Hinamori y luego subió al techo

**-Vaya no pensé que hubieran sido compañeros-** dijo Rukia

-**Bueno si, es bastante pequeño así que nadie lo cree, pero es muy talentoso e inteligente-**

**-Ya veo Momo, te gustaría entrenar un poco?-**

**-Ahhhh, bueno Rukia-chan, no creo que pueda…..Etto…Tengo que…. Hacer las compras… y visitar a una amiga-**

**-Que amiga?-**

**-Una que no conoces. Bueno adiós!-**

Rukia sabía que Momo la estaba evitando pero no entendía porque, entonces se volteo y se encontró a Ichigo frente a ella.

**-Ichigo, si no te molesta, te gustaría entrar conmigo?-**

**-No quiero- **dijo en tono seco y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa

**-Espera, pero porque?-**

**-Estoy cansado- ***Cree que soy idiota o que, es imposible que estés cansado con esa pequeña pelea que con Ikkaku, seguro me está evitando…por lo de ayer….debería explicarle todo y que no pretendo casarse con Grimmjow…*

-**Espera Ichigo-**

**-Qué quieres maldita enana!-**

**-Cómo te atreviste a decirme?-**

**-E-N-A-N-A-**

**-Tú te lo buscaste- **

Y entonces Rukia cogió a Ichigo del brazo y puso en práctica sus conocimientos en judo tirándolo al suelo. Ichigo se veía bastante sorprendido, no esperaba eso *Así que quieres pelea enana, entonces pelea tendrás* y la cogió de las piernas para tirarla al suelo, por lo cual quedó tendida al lado de él, ambos se reían en el suelo y entonces se miraron a los ojos, ambos sintieron como si pasara corriente entre sus cuerpos, la enorme necesidad de tocar al otro era apremiante, pero entonces Ichigo puso una cara seria y miro al cielo tras unos segundos se levantó y dándole la espalda a Rukia dijo:

-**Escúchame bien Kuchiki Rukia, estoy aquí porque tu padre me lo pidió, solo como parte de mi deber de mago clase S, así que de ahora en adelante no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar a menos de que sea totalmente necesario-** diciendo esto se fue dejando a Rukia totalmente confundida en el jardín,

*No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, debe ser por lo que pasó la noche anterior, debo hacer que entienda mis sentimientos por él y también que se enamore de mí, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, soy demasiado inexperta….. Un momento esto está mal…Pero muy mal….Yo pensando en asuntos amorosos y mi prima en coma en la clínica, con Renji deprimido a su lado y la ciudad en caos, debería guardar compostura y brindarles mi apoyo en estos momentos, aunque….. Me imagino que si le contara a Renji todo lo que ha pasado entendiera mi situación, el me diría que todo está bien y que luche por Ichigo, si estoy segura, así que hare eso* Tras varios minutos a Rukia no se le ocurrió nada especial así que saco el celular y marco el único número de la persona que creía podía ayudarla con su meta de "seducir"

**-Hola Tía Rangiku, necesito ayuda con algo-**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Trate te trabajar más este capítulo en cuanto a la interacción de los personajes…. El próximo capítulo se runa poco diferente a todos será un poco más cómico (espero) que los otros, me tardare un poco en escribirlo porque quiero hacerlo bien y luego viene la parte romántica y luego bastante drama y suspenso…Espero sigan leyendo el Fic y dejen Reviews**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	8. Sode no Shirayuki

**Hola perdonen la demora, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que es muy diferente a lo que en realidad tenia planeado pero esta lleno de intriga y ademas Ichigo defiende lo que es suyo =D ESPERO LE SGUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS, pronto estare subiendo tres capítulos mas que tengo medio escritos XD Les agardesco a las personas que me han dejado reviews, sus comentarios son importantes par ami**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Capítulo 8. Sode no Shirayuki**

Rukia

**-Tía por favor dime algo**- Rukia acaba de contarle todo a Rangiku por teléfono, y ya llevaba varios minutos de silencio lo cual era extremadamente extraño en su tía, por lo cual comenzó a preocuparse, hasta que finalmente reacciono.

-**Rukia-chan!, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan pero tannnnn feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida y no solo eso sino que quieres luchar por él, claro mi querida niña que te voy a ayudar con lo que quieres, vas a ver que quedara impactado y ya tengo la ocasión perfecta-**

**-En serio, cuál?-**

**-Pues es bastante obvio, mañana en la ceremonia de las Zanpakutous-**

Era bastante obvio, Rukia estaba sorprendido de haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso, incluso pensó que no se realizaría considerando el estado de emergencia de la ciudad y la reciente tragedia en su familia, pero habían insistido en que se hiciera para que ella y sus primos obtuvieran espadas para poder pelear.

**-Bien tía, la reunión posterior a la ceremonia es una buena ocasión y tal vez podría declararle mis sentimientos-**

**-Bueno entonces tendremos que ir de compras-**

**-¿De compras? Tía, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en un momento como este?-**

**-Tranquila solo será una breve excursión al mundo humano-**

**-Rukia estas lista?-**

**-No madre, en poco tiempo término-**

**-Muy bien por favor baja rápido a todo está listo-**

Rukia rápidamente se colocó su traje ceremonial que consistía en un simple kimono negro y bajo al jardín, ahora repetidamente ansiosa por saber cuál sería el nombre de su espada y su poder.

Al llegar al jardín noto que habían pocas personas, solamente se encontraba su familia a excepción de Isane y su tía Nanao, Renji se encontraba ahí solo porque lo habían obligado, pero se notaba su bajo estado de ánimo. Rukia camino sin percatarse de nada lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta el centro del jardín donde se encontraba el encargado de la ceremonia que comenzó a dar un discurso que ni siquiera escucho, entonces se percató que sus primas y Renji ya encontraban a su lado y que todos miraban unas espadas que tenía un ayudante del orador, todas se veían de excelente calidad, pero eran exactamente iguales, entonces a cada uno se le dio una y se le pido que pasara al frente para que recitara una oración. EL primero en pasar fue Renji que recito la oración sagrada de las Zanpakutou.

_Por el ángel que me acompaña en todo momento_

_Y por la misión que me fue asignada por dios_

_Te pido espada que muestres tu verdadera forma ante mi_

_Y compartas tu nombre conmigo _

_Para hacerte mi compañera de luchas en contra del mal_

En ese momento una luz resplandeció alrededor de Renji y este cerro los ojos, permaneció así un momento hasta que la espada que tenía en sus manos comenzó a adoptar una forma nueva y cuando terminó Renji abrió los ojos y dijo

**-Su nombre es Zamibaru-** entonces todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir

Así mismo sucedió con Hinamori y Orihime, las cuales revelaron que el nombre de sus espadas eran Tobiume y Hana Utsukushii (Hermosa flor) respectivamente. Por ultimo cuando era su turno Rukia se paró en el centro y recito la oración entonces todo se volvió oscuro y vio una hermosa mujer aparecer ante ella que tenía un hermoso y elegante kimono blanco, era hermosa y parecía la mismísima reina de las nieves por su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo.

-**Hola Rukia, soy Sode no Shirayuki, el espíritu de tu espada-**

**-Hola, no sabía que las espadas tenían un espíritu-**

**-Claro que sí, nosotros vivimos dentro de ellas, y nacemos a partir de cada mago por eso cada una es diferente, nací de ti, de tus sentimientos, conozco todo lo que pasa en tu corazón-**

**-Absolutamente todo?-**

**-Por supuesto, sé que el dueño de Zangetsu es la persona que ocupa tu corazón -**

**- ¿Zangetsu?-**

**-Sí, es el nombre de la espada del hombre al que amas, todos los espíritus nos conocemos-**

**-Ya veo. Sode no Shirayuki, espero que no solo seas mi espada sino mi amiga, para que me prestes tu poder y así defender este mundo de los demonios-**

**-Por supuesto que te ayudare, he visto tu corazón y es puro, por eso tu espada será del blanco más puro que nadie haya visto, será sencilla y hermosa, como tú-** con eso la espada sonrió y desapareció. Rukia abrió los ojos visualizando de nuevo el jardín y dijo:

**-Mi espada se llama Sode no Shirayuki-**

Todos aplaudieron y paso su vista por todos los invitados, entonces lo vio, se encontraba recostado de lado en un gran árbol un poco alejado de donde estaban todos. Rukia lo miro a los ojos y noto cierta distancia en ellos, era como si le gritaran "No quiero estar cerca de ti", pero había algo más, como una profunda tristeza, dolor y desesperación, no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso, ella había pensado que lo único que le preocupaba era lo que había dicho su abuela, entonces se dio cuenta lo egoísta que había sido con Ichigo, seguro él tenía cosas más importantes que ella en su mente y que le preocupaban mucho más.

Esto la afecto un poco, le hizo preguntarse si era demasiado estúpido en lo que había estado planeado esta mañana ,si había sido egoísta e inmaduro de su parte querer hacer que Ichigo se fijara en ella para que se quedara su lado, justo cuando la ansiedad se apoderaba de la ciudad y la tristeza de su familia porque Isane aún no despertaba, había sido demasiado egoísta pidiéndole a su tía Rangiku que hiciera eso por ella, seguramente había escondido todo su dolor tras esa voz de alegría y había dejado todo oculto en su corazón para ayudarla con su deseo, eso estaba mal, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para corregirlo, ella entre todas las personas no podía dejarse llevar por las hormonas de esa forma, incluso no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Ichigo, simplemente pensó que estaba molesto por la noticia que había dado su Abuela, pero había algo, mucho más que eso, lo había notado hace unos segundos, una gran desesperación que jamás había visto en alguien.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer si acerarse o ignorarlo, mientras permanecía quieta pensando que hacer entro la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, Grimmjow.

Venía con una sonrisa arrogante hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla, aquello la dejo estupefacta no podía creer que estuviera tomándose esas confianzas y más delante de toda su familia así que sin pensarlo lo empujo lejos de ella. A pesar de esto Grimmjow no paraba de sonreír y le dijo:

**-Porque me tratas así, querida mía?-**

**-No te atrevas a decirme así ni a tocarme de nuevo-**

**-Pero porque si ahora eres mi prometida- **dijo haciendo cara de inocente

**-Yo en ningún momento acepte eso, eres un maldito cobarde por andar llorando a tu padre para que hiciera ese compromiso-**

**-Pues para tu información tu abuela lo acepto, así que serás mi esposa – **mientras decía esto la tomo de nuevo por la cintura mientras intentaba besarla y a pesar de que Rukia trataba de resistirse él estaba bastante cerca de ella porque era muy fuerte, pero en ese momento alguien hizo que la soltara y cuando Rukia volteo a ver vio a su padre cogiendo a Grimmjow por el brazo.

Su padre, Byakuga Kuchiki era uno de los magos más respetados que estaba encargado de uno de los escuadrones de magos de la ciudad, siempre había sido un hombre callado y sereno que sabía mantener la calma pero en esos momentos parecía cualquier cosa menos calmado, su expresión reflejaba disgusto y cierto odio hacia Grimmjow. Todos quedaron en silencio por lo que acaba de suceder, nadie se movía, ni sabían que era lo que iba pasar, pero en ese mismo instante entraron el señor y al señora Nightmare al jardín rompiendo el silencio, encontrándose con su hijo siendo sujetado de un brazo por el padre de su prometida.

**-Qué crees que le haces a mi hijo Byakuga?- **

**-Evitar que se sobrepase con mi hija Koizumi, tu hijo pretendía faltarle al respeto frente a todos-**

**-Dudo mucho que nuestro hijo haya hecho eso-** dijo la señora Nightmare con cierta nota de indignación en su voz

**-Pues créalo señora, y no permitiré que le ponga una mano encima a mi hija-**

**-Señor Byakuga, me temo que eso no será posible-** dijo Grimmjow soltándose el brazo- **su hija tarde o temprano será mía, y usted no va a poder impedirlo-**

**-Como te atreves mocoso insolente-** dijo Byakuga enfurecido, todo parecía indicar que iba a propinarle un puñetazo, pero entonces Ichigo apareció agarrando por el cuello de la camisa a Grimmjow y lo levanto del suelo.

**-Tu basura nunca podrás tenerla, yo mismo me encargare de eso**- dijo Ichigo con una expresión de furia en su cara

**-Y tu quien te crees para decir eso bastardo, ni si quiera eres de la familia, es mas no tienes una familia**-

**-Eso no interesa, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para acercártele-**

**-Pero que estupideces dices idiota, podría vencerte en cualquier momento**- mientras decía esto Grimmjow tomo a Ichigo por los brazos haciendo que lo soltara y ambos se pusieron en posición para pelear **– Y cuando lo haga me llevare a Rukia delante de ti y te lo restregare en la cara-**

La rabia de Ichigo estaba a punto de explotar, sabía que tendría muchos problemas si lo atacaba, así que lentamente bajo sus puños y dejo sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo

**-Ya veo cobarde, entonces te rindes, así es mejor nunca podrías contra mi- **Ichigo sin pensárselo dos veces reacciono propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a Grimmjow que lo tiro al piso, pero este no parecía afectado es más estaba riendo

**-Jajajaja, eso es lo mejor que tienes basura? Claro que por tu agresión deberé denunciarte ante el concejo, es más, es la excusa perfecta para hacer que te investiguen-**

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Ichigo repentinamente sorprendido, había caído en la trampa que le había puesto Grimmjow

**-Sí, sé que escondes algo, no me extrañarías que fueras tú el que ayudo a esos demonios entrar a la ciudad, eres la única personas de la cual podemos dudar, por tus extraños antecedentes-** un silencio sepulcral se esparció por el jardín, todos miraban a Ichigo con semblantes de duda, ahora la situación era bastante desfavorable para él, Grimmjow había logrado ponerlos en su contra.

**-Váyanse se aquí –** intervino Byakuga **- no quiero volver a verlos dentro de mi casa, y no piense que esto se va aquedar a así, me han ofendido a mí y a mi familia, ese compromiso nunca se va a llevar a acabo- **dijo con una mirada asesina hacia el señor Holland

**-Jajajajaja, vaya que temperamentales son en esta familia. Entonces nos retiramos, felicitaciones a los jóvenes por sus nuevas espadas-** y con esas palabras se retiraron los señores Holland seguidos de su hijo que se paró un momento para tirarle un beso burlón a Rukia que estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho si sus primas no hubieran estado a su lado para sujetarla.

**-Maldito seas Grimmjow, ni aunque fueras el último hombre de este mundo me casaría contigo-**

Después del incidente los pocos invitados comenzaron a retirarse y la familia de Rukia comenzó a encargarse de recoger todo, la celebración había sido suspendida, en realidad nadie estaba de ánimos, así que todos decidieron ir al hospital a visitar a Isane. Rukia comenzó a besucar a Ichigo con la mirada pero este no estaba por ningún lado así que busco a su tía Rangiku y le dijo que cualquiera que fuera el plan que tenía preparado lo suspendiera ya que no se había dado cuenta de sus actos egoístas y ahora quería concentrarse en ayudar solucionar los problemas de su familia.

-**Rukia-chan vamos que ya son las 6 PM se nos hace tarde para ir a la clínica-**

**-Vayan saliendo ustedes Oriihme, quiero primero darme un ducha, no te preocupes por nada ire sola-**

**-Está bien, pero ten cuidado-**

Rukia fue a darse una ducha y cuando por fin estuvo lista para salir, vio a Ichgio desde su ventana saliendo de la casa y yendo hacia el sur de la ciudad, aquello le llamo mucho la atención, así que decidió seguirlo para saber a dónde iba.

Lo siguió sigilosamente por todas las calles pero entonces comenzó a ir muy rápido casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo seguía, Rukia hacia lo mejor que podía para no perderlo de vista pero entonces transcurridos unos minutos volteo cerca de una tienda y desapareció. Rukia se fijo del sitio en el que estaba, erael limtie para entrar a una zona abandonada de la ciudad, no conocía muy bien la esta zona y era de noche ais que temia perderse pero si importar a las adevertencias que surgían de su parte racional, continuó con la búsqueda, buscando algún tipo de señal de vida por las calles desoladas. Entonces sintió unos pasos detrás de ella que se dirigían hacia donde estaba, se volteó esperanzada con la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ayudarla pero se quedó petrificada al ver que habían dos personas, pero una de ellas no parecía humano.

Habían dos hombres, uno con una lanza gigante que tenía la parte de arriba en forma de media luna, con el cabello negro largo y en lugar de manos y pies tenia garras de demonios, también llevaba parte de su torso descubierto por una camiseta que iba desabotonada que gracias a la escasa luz de las lámparas le permitía ver que parte de su pecho estaba cubierto con escamas, casi idénticas a las de un demonio. Aquello era una aberración, no parecía posible, Rukia jamás había visto ni escuchado algo semejante, el miedo se había apoderado de ella y entonces el hombre que iba con el demonio se le acerco.

**-Hola preciosa, que extraño encontrar una bella joven por aquí en la noche-**

Rukia no podía responder ni moverse, sentía como los ojos del humano la miraban con malicia como si estuviera planeado algo terrible para ella

**-Ya veo, y no eres cualquiera, eres de la nobleza, se te nota por tu aura-**

**-Puedo atraparla y matarla Sebastián?-**

**-No Nnoitra, aun no, deja primero me divierta con ella. ¿No es así preciosa? – **Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente- **Sé que quiere jugar conmigo un rato-**

**Espero les haya gustado, las cosas se vana poner bastante mal para nuestra Rukia, pero no se preocupen ella es fuerte ademas tiene un ángel guardian XD Les dare un pequeño spoiler para lo que sigue en realidad solo daré los títulos de los siguientes capítulos, para ver que deducen =D**

**Juego del escondite**

**Premoniciones**

**Italia**

**Los Kurosaki**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


	9. Juego del Escondite

**Hola! Aqui les traigo oro capitulo, no me demore mucho en terminar de escribirlo, por fin Ichigo y Rukia aceptaran sus sentimientos mutuos  *_* Espero les guste mucho el capitulo y la parte final los deje con intriga XD Porfa dejen reviews**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Capítulo 9. Juego del Escondite**

Sebastián acorralo a Rukia lentamente contra una pared, ella estaba demasiado asustada para reaccionar. Se veía que era joven, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, era muy guapo pero malo, muy malo, lo sabía por la sonrisa de pura maldad que cruzaba su rostro, parecía bastante fuerte así que una pelea física no era buena idea, por lo que tendría que requerir a los conjuros. De repente Sebastián se le lanzo encima tomándola por el cuello y golpeándola contra la pared, al quedar sus manos libres, Rukia aprovecho para apuntarle al pecho.

**-Hadou #33-** Un rayo de luz azul le dio en el pecho obligándolo a soltar a Rukia y a retroceder. Aprovechando esto, Rukia corrió en la dirección por la que había caminado para llegar allí pero entonces Nnoitra se paró en frente bloqueándole el camino

**-Jajajaja, en serio creías que podrías escapar tan fácilmente?- **dijo Sebastián mientras se quitaba la camisa que tenía agujero dejando a la vista su pecho ileso, el ataque de Rukia no había surtido efecto alguno.

Rukia se volteo para enfrentar a Sebastián colocando sus manos enfrente y recitando varios conjuros uno tras otro a la espera de que alguno le hiciera daño

**-Hadou #4-**

**-Hadou #31-**

**-Hadou #54-**

**-Hadou #63-**

Uno tras otro sus ataques fueron inútiles, era como si simplemente rebotaran en el pecho de su enemigo, entonces se vio obligada a parar por el cansancio que implicaba haber usado tanta energía espiritual**.**

**-Bakudou #61- **Un haz de luz divido en seis partes la atrapo reteniendo sus brazos**- Veo que eres bastante buena en los conjuros, pero eso no servirá de nada contra mí, ahora se buena chica y quédate quieta mientras juego un poco contigo, tranquila tú también lo vas a disfrutar-**

Diciendo esto Sebastián coloco una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello para atraerla hacia sí, luegocomenzó a darle chupetazos en el cuello mientras metía su mano por debajo de la falda de esta. Rukia estaba horrorizada nunca pensó que algo así podría ocurrirle, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que sabía que nadie la escucharía, estaba en una zona desolada de la ciudad y nadie que pudiera ayudarle sabía que estaba allí.

El tipo libero a Rukia del conjuro y la golpeo en la cara y luego en una pierna para poder mantenerla quieta y luego la tiro al piso donde comenzó a manosearla toda y seguía dandolebesos en su cuello entonces comenzó a arrancarle la falda mientras metía su mano debajo de su blusa.

**-Basura, suéltame, no te atrevas-**

**-Para ser tan pequeña, en realidad estas bastante bien, tienes unas excelentes piernas preciosa-**

Justo en ese momento apareció algo moviéndose a gran velocidad que tiro a Sebastián al piso golpeándolo fuertemente entonces Rukia enfoco la vista a aquello que la había salvado y se encontró con la espalda de Ichigo, había sacado su espada Zangetsu que era enorme, casi de su tamaño.

**-Maldito, como te atreviste a hacerle eso-**

**-Quien te crees para andarme interrumpiendo mocoso, estábamos disfrutando de un buen rato-**

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaron de furia y ataco a Sebastián, con una rapidez increíble mientras el otro lo esquivaba con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento Sebastián saco su espada que era mucho más pequeña de ichigo, con una empuñadora de color azul oscuro y se lanzó a Ichigo realizando varios ataques rápidos**.**

**-Terminare rápidamente contigo, pero no te preocupes no te matare, solo te dejare inmóvil para que puedas ver como disfruto con la chica-**

Un grito de furia salió de la garganta de Ichigo y con una fuerza increíble logro tirar a Sebastián contra árbol, entonces se acercó y lo corto en todo su pecho, no era un corte demasiado profundo, pero lo suficientemente grave como para que no pudiera moverse. En ese momento apareció detrás de ichigo Nnoitra preparado para poder atacarlo por detrás.

**-Ichigo mira atrás- **grito Rukia mientras se ponía de pie y se interponía entre este y la lanza de Nnoitra, pero no recibió el ataque gracias a que Ichigo la cogió rápidamente y se lanzó con ella hacia un lado.

**-Enana, no hagas eso, casi me da un infarto-**

**-Pero si te iba a matar-**

**-No seas idiota, él no va a poder conmigo-**

**-Nnoitra, déjalos, ayúdame, tenemos que volver- **El monstruo dejo en paz a Ichigo y fue a ayudar a Sebastián a levantarse, luego desaparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad

**-Maldito cobarde, huye cuando ya lo tenía en mis manos-**

**-Ichigo por favor, vámonos de aquí- **el aludido bajo sus ojos para inspeccionar que la morena no tuviera ninguna herida, lo único que encontró fueron unos moretones en su pierna derecha

**-Te duele algo?-**

**-El cuello y mi brazo izquierdo- **entonces ichigo corrió la manga del buso de Rukia para mirar su brazo y se encontró con un enorme moretón

**-Maldito pedazo de mierda, lo voy a matar la próxima vez que lo vea por hacerte esto-**

**-Ichigo, por favor no diga eso, no debes matar a nadie, solo vámonos de aquí-**

**-Está bien- **dijo Ichigo mentira cargaba a Rukia** –Por cierto tengo curiosidad acerca de algo-**

**-Qué cosa?-**

**-Qué diablos hacías en esta parte de la ciudad-**

Rukia permaneció en silencio, no tenía ni idea de podía decirle a Ichigo, no era muy buena mintiendo y su capacidad de concentración en ese momento no era precisamente la mejor porque estaba demasiado distraída pero el hecho de ir en los brazos de Ichigo, así que opto por una actuación

**-Ayhhhhh, me duele mucho-**

**-Que pasa Rukia, donde te duele?-**

**-La pierna y el brazo me duelen demasiado, creo que me voy a desmayar del dolor-**

**-Entonces te llevare inmediatamente a la clínica-**

**-No! Eso no, mi familia está allí y se van a preocupar mucho si me ven así-**

**-Entonces vamos a casa ahí tratare de curarte lo mejor que pueda-**

**-Está bien, gracias- **dijo Rukia con una enorme sonrisa y mirando intensamente a Ichigo

**-No que estabas a punto de desmayarte del dolor que tenías?-**

**-Ahhh sí, es que mejora de a momentos-**

**-Mmmmm ya veo- **y con eso el resto del camino a casa transcurrió en silencio, Rukia no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía, perdería la concentración que le quedaba y le diría toda la verdad, lo cual no era lo mejor en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a casa Ichigo deposito a Rukia sobre uno de los sofás y le dio una pasta para calmar un poco el dolor y luego comenzó con los primeros auxilios para curar sus heridas, todo el proceso transcurrió en silencio mientras Rukia observaba a Ichigo, no podía apartar ya su mirada de él, a pesar de lo que había pasado y de que resulto lastimada, en el fondo se encontraba feliz de lo ocurrido porque gracias a eso tenía a Ichigo de nuevo a su lado sin esacoraza que había mostrado los dos últimos, ahora mismo estaba siendo amable y protector con ella, justo como había sido antes.

**-Está listo, deberías dormir un rato-**

**-No quiero hacerlo-**

**-Hazlo, necesitas dormir para recuperarte-**

**-Pero no tengo sueño- **dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña

**-Mmmmm ya veo, entonces tocare una nana para ti-**

**-¿Una nana? Sabes tocar el piano-**

**-Por supuesto- **dijo Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa que el corto la respiración Rukia nunca lo había visto sonreír así, él se dirigió al piano que estaba en la sala y comenzó a tocar una hermosa nana

**(Nana´s theme – City Hunter)**

(Los que quieran escucharla watch?v=19VZvGQTUKA&feature=related)

**-Ichigo es hermosa-**

**-Gracias es una de mis favoritas, quieres escuchar otra? Es una que compuse yo mismo-**

**-Por supuesto, me gustaría mucho escucharla-**

_**(Kiss the Rain- Yiruma)**_

De repente una hermosa y dulce melodía surgió del piano, era la cosa más hermosa que Rukia hubiera escuchado nunca, sentía como la inocencia y el amor estaban presentes en esa canción, solo alguien enamorado perdidamente podía escribir algo tan bello. Se quedó en silencio escuchando, sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; Ichigo definitivamente no había logrado su cometido de hacerla dormir, al contrario ahora mismo se encontraba más despierta que nunca, por fin había abierto los ojos.

No era necesario ningún plan para seducirlo, no tenía por qué temer declarársele, en realidad ni quiera había necesidad de hacerlo, en el fondo ella siempre lo había sabido, desde que lo había visto por primera vez, ellos estaban destinado s a estar juntos y nada ni nadie podía evitar eso.

Rukia se paró del sofá y se sentó al lado de Ichigo mientras este terminaba de tocar la canción, cuando terminó volteo a ver a Rukia, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos entendieron los sentimientos del otro. No fueron necesarios los besos , las palabras de amor ni las acaricias para entender que se amaban mutuamente y que no podían vivir sin el otro, estuvieron mirándose de esa forma durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Ichigo dijo.

**-Ven conmigo al mundo humano- **Eso no la sorprendió en realidad, hace rato que tenía la misma idea, solo que no se había atrevido a decírselo.

**-Claro que ir contigo, te seguiría a cualquier sitio, incluso al mismísimo infierno-** con eso Rukia abrazo a Ichigo y sabría que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas

-*Golpe de una cachetada*

-**Se más cuidadosa estúpida-**

**-Lo** **siento mucho -**

**-Ya déjalo así, vete de aquí**- la joven sirvienta recogió los implementos que había utilizado para curar las heridas de su amo y salió de la habitación

**-Ahora entiendo porque no te duran las sirvientas Sebastián-**

**-No te metas donde no te han llamado Grimmjow-**

**-Es raro verte herido de esa forma, quien lo hizo?-**

**-Eso no te incumbe-**

**-Claro que sí, estamos del mismo lado, necesito saber si has cometido alguna imprudencia, porque si es así, todos los implicados nos veremos afectados-**

**-Vi una chica perdida en a unas cuadras de aquí y como hace rato no me divertía decidí jugar un poco con ella-**

**-Puff…Ya veo que una niñita pudo contigo, eres muy débil-**

**-Claro que no, alguien vino a ayudarle, no era cualquiera, era un tipo muy fuerte-**

**-Quien?-**

**-No lose, sabes que no conozco a nadie de esta ciudad, vine de Estados Unidos hace una semana apenas-**

**-DESCRIBEMELO-**

**-Era más o menos de nuestra edad, alto, con cabello negro y ojos color miel-**

**-Como era la chica a la que estaba protegiendo-**

**-Pequeña, cabello negro hasta los hombros, con la piel blanca y los ojos violetas-**

*Sonido de un puño*

-**Tu escoria, sabias que esa chica era nuestro sacrificio?-**

**-Claro que no idiota no conozco a nadie aquí, ni siquiera me han dicho antes quien era el sacrificio-**

**-Es mi prometida y la necesitamos para el plan, tiene que ser alguien de sangre pura y quedan muy pocos así, al contrario de lo que todos piensan Kuchiki Byakuga si es de sangre pura, ni él mismo lo sabe, así que nadie sospechara si la tomamos a ella-**

**-Bueno entiendo, la próxima no la tocare-**

**-Más te vale, no podemos retrasar todo por encontrar un sacrifico nuevo-**

**-Sabes quién era el sujeto que estaba con ella?-**

**-Se llama Ichigo, es un don nadie que apareció hace unos años en la ciudad, últimamente lo veo rondando mucho cerca de Rukia, tendremos que hacernos cargo de él para que no interfiera con el plan-**

**-Que tienes planeado?-** pregunto Sebastián

-**Luego te darás cuenta**- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa macabra


	10. Premonicion

**HOLA A TODOS! Les pido Disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, ahora mismo estoy rotando por Pediatría (Estudio Medicina)y me encontraba muy ocupada, pero como ya salí de mi examen y termine mi rotación por Recién nacidos, actualizare varios capítulos =D **

**Le agradezco a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y me han dado concejos para mejorarla, se que aun soy nueva en esto y tengo mucho que mejorar, solo espero poder transmitir de forma adecuada las locuras que se me ocurren XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, PROFA DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**10. Premonición**

_Al día siguiente, 2 PM, Clínica de Azrael_

_Rukia_

**-Sabes Isane, soy la peor prima de este mundo, soy una completa egoísta porque a pesar de que el mundo está sumido en un caos y tu estas en esta condición no puedo dejar de pensar en Ichigo. Todos están dominados por el miedo, Renji está deprimido, tus padres al borde de desesperación, nuestras primas aunque tratan de actuar de forma cotidiana sé que tienen miedo, puedo sentirlo y nuestra tía Rangiku a pesar de mostrarse despreocupada y alegre sé que en realidad esta tan preocupada como todos- **

Rukia miro a Isane, que se encontraba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz total en su rostro, cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. De repente Rukia comenzó a llorar y tomo la mano de su prima

**-Lo peor es que con todo lo que te dije yo no siento miedo ni desesperación, me siento feliz, porque si no hubiera ocurrido toda esta tragedia tal vez no conocería a Ichigo, me hubiera casado con Grimmjow sin saber que era el amor y viviría una vida sujeta a las reglas de nuestra casa. Ahora sé que no puedo hacer eso, quiero estar con él Isane, perdóname por favor, es injusto hacerte esto a ti y a todos, abandonarlos de esta forma, en realidad la única persona de quien me estoy despidiendo es de ti, solo porque no soy capaz de ver la cara de decepción y dolor de los otros si lo hiciera. Sabes que los amo a todos, he sido muy feliz gracias a ustedes todos estos años pero es hora de que escuche a mi corazón, debo hacer lo que me dice y eso es estar con Ichigo-**

Entonces Rukia secando las lágrimas de sus ojos le dio un beso en la frente a la niña, después acaricio su mano y salió de la habitación.

Hinamori

La premonición permite conocer los hechos futuros, el portador de esta habilidad carga con una gran responsabilidad, la cual consiste en escoger el momento y la persona adecuada a la cual se le revelara los hechos que sucederán; porque de lo contrario podrían haber graves consecuencias, por ello este don se otorga solo aquellas personas sabias, responsables y de buen corazón.  
Hinamori Holland era la mayor de su generación siempre había sido como la hermana mayor de todos, procurando que sus primos y hermana cumplieran las reglas pero también que fueran felices. Ahora mismo se enfrentaba a un dilema, ella la única que sabía que estaba pasando y más importante que nada, lo que iba a suceder.

_Las visiones podían ser concretas o borrosas dependiendo de qué tan decidida este la persona que las toma. Podía ver claramente como Rukia e Ichigo se iban al mundo humano. También veía a la abuela furiosa, desheredando a Rukia de todo y prohibiéndoles que la volvieran a ver. Por último vio como una luz roja se apoderaba de la ciudad de Azrael mientras miles de demonios y brujos descendían de las colinas._

_._

Todo esto era demasiada información, tan diferente e importante al mismo tiempo, ¿Debía detenerlos y advertirles lo que iba pasar? ¿Debía obligarlos a que se quedaran y lucharan? ¿O debía permitirles irse en silencio y alejarse de todo? Una vez Hinamori hubo tomado su decisión subió las escaleras y se dirijo al cuarto de su prima y toco la puerta.

-Abre la puerta, se lo que está pasando y tenemos que hablar-

_Rukia_

-Momo que sucede?- Hinamori entro sin decir nada al cuarto de Rukia y cerró la puerta, luego fue y se sentó en la cama de esta

-Estoy decepcionada de ti Rukia-

-Porque me dices esto de un momento a otro?-

-Crees que soy idiota? Que no me he dado cuenta lo que piensas hacer?-

Un click sonó en la cabeza de Rukia, ahora entendía que era lo que pasaba, no había tenido en cuenta las premoniciones de su prima, seguro que la había visto irse con Ichigo. Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con ella por abandonarlos en un momento tan crítico como este por puro egoísmo.

-Prometimos estar juntos para siempre, la familia primero, siempre dijimos eso -

-Momo escúchame, yo….-

-Cállate Rukia y escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte primero- En ese momento se paró de la cama y la tomo de los hombros

-No hay nada más importante para mí en este mundo que todos ustedes, siempre los he cuidado a todos por ser la mayor, nunca los he abandonado y estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por ustedes- En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos- No creas que soy ciega Rukia desde hace muchos años sé que no eres feliz, a pesar de fingir normalidad me he dado cuenta de lo vacía y sola que te sentías,¿ Porque no confiaste en mi para decirme toda la verdad?, para decirme lo que planeas hacer, ¿Acaso no te imaginas todo el dolor que sentí cuando vi que te ibas sin despedirte y que jamás te volvería a ver?-

Eso no era lo que Rukia esperaba, imaginaba que su prima le iba a reprender por ser egoísta e irse de casa, Momo lo único que deseaba era su felicidad y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo, porque no había sido sincera con las personas que la amaban desde un comienzo?

-Perdóname, tenía miedo, no quería decepcionarlos- Rukia abrazo a su prima mientras lloraba y esta le correspondió el abrazo

-Lose, pero recuerda que siempre te apoyare, lo único que deseo es la felicidad de cada uno-

-Lo siento…Lo siento-

-No piensas decirle nada al resto?-

-No soy capaz, no soportaría despedirme de todos-

-Entiendo, cálmate Rukia- dijo Momo mientras secaba las lágrimas- Ahora dime cual es el plan para irse, los ayudaré en lo que necesiten-

**Byakuya**

_Casa Nightmare_

Ya me has escuchado, no pienso repetirlo de nuevo Nightmare-

Byakuya, creo que te equivocas, no puedes decir eso, no tienes ninguna potestad para decidir algo así-

Claro que puedo Rukia es mi hija y sé que ella no quiere esto, jamás lo permitiré y menos después de lo que sucedió en mi casa-

Pero si Grimmjow solo jugaba, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de ahora-

Con mi hija nadie Juega- Byakuya uso un tono amenazante en esta última frase que hizo que el padre de Grimmjow se tomara las cosas más en serio, tenía que pensar en algo, el plan que habían hecho por varios años comenzaba a verse afectado

Insisto Señor Kuchiki, que no tomare esto como la rotura del compromiso, no hasta que la Señora Holland en persona me lo diga-

Pues entonces hare que ella venga- Un bufido sonó por parte de Nightmare, él sabía que eso jamás pasaría la vieja Holland era muy terca respecto a ese tema, nunca aceptaría que se rompiera el compromiso y más tras haber sido anunciado en toda la ciudad

Bien has lo que quieras Byakuya estaré esperando-

Tras eso Byakuya salió de la mansión Nightmare para dirigirse al concejo de la ciudad, pero mientras pasaba por la parte lateral de la casa vio una sombra sospechosa moverse por el jardín de los Nightmares. No parecía un animal ni tampoco una persona, era algo que parecía deforme, además de emitir un aura maligna.

Byakuya decidió seguir el camino que había tomado al sombra y alcanzo a divisar cuando esta salía del jardín de los Nightmares para adentrarse en los arboles del bosque que limitaba con la mansión. Cuando consiguió llegar al sitio donde había visto desaparecer la sombra percibió un aura maligna mayor, como si hubiera una gran concentración de espíritus malignos cerca de ahí, sintiéndose repentinamente alarmado, comenzó a dar marcha atrás porque sabía que el solo no podría enfrentarse a eso que estaba ahí, pero en ese momento escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

-Vaya, vaya, quien iba a imaginar que Kuchiki Byakuya entraría ilegalmente en propiedad ajena-

-Esto no es propiedad tuya Nightmare- dijo Byakuya mientras se volteaba para encararlo

-Claro que lo es, toda esta zona de la montaña y la siguiente le ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones-

-Eso no puede ser verdad, la otra zona le pertenecía a la familia Kurosaki-

-En realidad no, siempre ha sido de nuestra familia-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-Bueno es algo bastante complicado, solo digamos es fue un préstamo temporal y por eso quedaron en deuda con nosotros, como no correspondieron adecuadamente, pagaron las consecuencias-

-Así que tu….tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que paso con ellos?-

-¿Tú crees Byakuya?- Después de eso un demonio ataco por detrás incrustando sus garras en la espalda de Byakuya y arrancando pedazos de carne. El atacado cayó al piso de inmediato inconsciente por el veneno que había entrado en su organismo.

-Recójanlo y déjenlo en algún sitio de la ciudad, todos pensaran que fueron demonios cualquiera que lo atacaron-

-Si amo-

Koizumi Nightmare dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar la montaña camino a su casa con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

**Ichigo**

Entonces ella es la única que sabe?-

Si –

Y no deseas decirle a Orihime y Renji?-

No puedo, seria demasiado doloroso para mí-

Entiendo-

Con Momo hemos pensado en muchas opciones, pero todavía no decidimos algo, la seguridad en la ciudad es demasiada alta y no permiten que nadie salga-

Ohhhh, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Ichigo exhibiendo repentinamente una gran sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera

Y se puede saber cuál es tu brillante plan, Señor Confiado?-

Ya veras, recoge tus cosas, no vemos en una hora en el jardín. Dile a Hinamori que busque la forma de distraer a los guardianes, en lo posible de sacarlos de la casa-

_Una hora después_

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas del gran jardín de los Holland, a pesar de verse tranquilo y bastante confiado, en realidad se sentía nervioso no porque tuviera miedo de que su plan fuera a fallar o los descubrieran sino porque sabía que una vez en el mundo humano debía sincerarse con Rukia y decirle toda su verdad, debía abrir su corazón pro completo y relevar su pasado, el doloroso pasado de la Familia Kurosaki.

-Adivina quién soy- dijo una voz muy familiar mientras usaba sus pequeñas manos para taparle sus ojos

-Mmmmmm Megan Fox, justo como en mis fantasías-

-Ehhhhhhhh?- dijo Rukia mientras abría sus ojos violetas ante la inesperada respuesta – Así que tienes fantasías con ella? Sabía que no eres ningún santo pero no era necesario que me lo dijeras de esa forma tan descarada-

-Shhhhh- dijo Ichigo mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios de Rukia – Era broma- Luego se acercó y el susurro en el oído- Nunca he tenido fantasías con ninguna mujer, bueno hasta hace poco-

-Como que hasta hace poco? Ósea que has estado haciendo cochinadas en mi casa?-

-Jajajajaja, Baka, no entiendes nada cierto? La única mujer que está en mis pensamientos eres tu- dijo y luego el dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Las mejillas de Rukia se pusieron repentinamente rojas, tras haber entendido lo que significaba eso.

-Bien es hora de irnos-

-Y a toda esta, a que parte del mundo humano nos dirigimos?-

-Es sorpresa-

-Pero porque no me dices nada? Y que pasa si es un lugar totalmente alejado de la sociedad y tengo que hacer primero algunas compras o si es muy frio y debo llevar ropa de invierno?

-Baka, no te preocupes por esas cosas- entonces Ichigo abrió un portal en uno de los arboles más alejados del Jardín-

-Wow, un portal, ya veo porque estabas tan confiado con tu plan, eres increíble-

-Lose y por admitir que soy mejor que tú te diré a donde vamos-

-Pero si yo nunca he admitido que seas…. Un momento, me dirás dónde vamos?- Un sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Ichigo repentinamente y le dio un beso corto y tierno a Rukia en los labios, luego mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-Vamos a Italia, más específicamente a Roma-

_**Mientras tanto en el concejo superior de Azrael**_

_****_- Necesito hablar con mi abuela-

-Señorita Hinamori, ella ahora mismo esta en una reunión importante-

-No entienden, tengo información de extrema urgencia, Azrael corre un grave peligro-

Los guardias se miraron y le permitieron pasar, ya todos sabían que la joven Holland tenia poderes de premonición

Hinamori camino decidida a la sala de reuniones y al entrar encontró a todos los representantes de las diferentes familias sentados en una mesa redonda

-Que haces aquí? Como te atreves a interrumpir? dijo la vieja Holland

- Escúchame bien abuela, háganlo todos. He tenido una premonición y he visto como un ejercito de demonios entran en la ciudad, sucederá exactamente en una semana al anochecer-

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, fue bastante corto y mas de transición pero era importante para lo que viene XD**

** ... Próximo Capitulo - Capitulo 11 - EL CONCEJO...**


	11. El Concejo

**Capítulo 11 – El Concejo**

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el salón, los representantes de las diferentes familias no se movían, pareciera como si hubieran dejado de respirar. Momo se encontraba parada en la entrada analizando cada una de las expresiones de los presentes, que al principio eran inmutables pero luego fueron transformándose en facciones de miedo y angustia, jamás los había visto así, nunca perdían la calma sin importar la situación, pero había una persona que aun guardaba la calma a pesar de la terrible profecía.

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Cuando me he equivocado, abuela? No es una visión poco sólida, estoy SEGURA que va a suceder, la veo demasiado definida, ellos han tomado la decisión de invadir y hay alguien que los está guiando, alguien que no es demonio sino uno de nosotros-

Un murmullo se disipo por el salón, era una acusación demasiado grave.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a un mago celestial de traición?, cuando no tienes ninguna prueba. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo grave que es tu acusación?- dijo la señora Penélope Hayes

-Además- intervino el señor Mcphee – si insinúas que es un mago el que está colaborando con los demonios para dejarlos entrar no podría ser cualquiera sino una persona de gran importancia con muchos conocimientos de la ciudad-

-En pocas palabras, alguien de las familias nobles- termino Lucinda Nightmare

Todos penetraban con la mirada a Hinamori, sabía que ninguno dudaba del otro, preferían pensar primero que su visión estaba errada.

-Estoy segura de lo que vi, abuela por favor tienes que creerme, los demonios vienen y alguien nos traiciono para ayudarlos-

-Ya basta Hinamori, no puedes interrumpir una reunión como esta para hablar acerca de visiones mediocres, pretendiendo colocarnos en contra unos a los otros- reprendió con severidad la abuela Holland

-Opino que deberíamos otorgarle el beneficio de la duda a la joven Holland, todos conocemos la gran habilidad que posee y no deberíamos ignorar una advertencia de esta magnitud. Deberíamos tomar medidas inmediatas respecto a la seguridad de la ciudad, reforzar las barreras exteriores para evitar cualquier posible intrusión- dijo el Señor Ganong

- Me parece una buena opción, a pesar de la acusación, debemos tener en cuenta la gran amenaza que representan los demonios en estos momentos- dijo la señora Hayes

-Muy bien, quien más está a favor de la moción?- pregunto la Señora Holland

Las manos de todos los representantes se alzaron en señal de aceptación, no había vacilación en nadie, lo cual hizo pensar a Hinamori que tal vez el traidor no se encontraba sentado en esa mensa, de lo contrario hubiera tratado de persuadir al concejo de que no se aumentaran las medidas de seguridad.

-Bien, Hinamori necesito que llames a Rukia y Renji para repartirles instrucciones acerca de lo que debe hacerse-

Silencio

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que fueras por tus primos!-

Momo desviaba la mirada mientras guardaba silencio, en ese momento se estaba debatiendo si debía decirle a su abuela que Rukia se había ido, no sabía si era el momento adecuado o si debía esperar que se diera cuenta sola; pero considerando la situación actual opto por decirle inmediatamente, si debía desarrollarse un plan para proteger la ciudad no podían contar con Rukia en el.

-Abuela, Rukia no está-

-¿Como que no está? Pues ve y búscala-

-Nose donde esta-

-No vengas con estupideces niña, no puede haberse perdido en la ciudad-

-Ella no está en la ciudad, se fue hace una hora -

-Imposible, nadie puede salir de esta ciudad, la seguridad tanto para entrar como para salir es impenetrable-

-No se fue sola-

Hirano Holland se quedó muda ante esta respuesta, no podía creer que su nieta predilecta escapara de la ciudad y estaba segura de saber con quién se había ido, había sentido algo entre ellos el día que fue a hablar con su familia, pero nunca pensó que representara un verdadero peligro. No podía creer que aquel chico que había despreciado desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció hubiera escapado con su nieta al mundo humano, pero tenía sentido, era uno de los pocos capaces de crear portales.

-¿Se fue con ese sucio mago sin apellido cierto?-

-No te atrevas a referirte a Ichigo de ese modo abuela, él merece respeto igual que cualquier otro-

-No creas que lo reconozco solo por ser un mago clase S, apareció en esta ciudad solo y sin pasado, nunca reconoceré a alguien sin apellido-

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, porque Rukia lo ha elegido a él, olvídate del compromiso con Grimmjow-

-Niñita insolente, no te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, yo digo que se va hacer en esta familia, yo decidiré sobre ustedes lo que es mejor para todos-

-¡NO PIENSES QUE VASA PODER CONTROLARNOS! ¡YA NO! Rukia ha dado el primer paso y pienso seguirla abuela, no vamos a permitirte manejar nuestras vidas-

Por primera vez en su vida Hirano Holland se quedó callada sin saber que decir, las palabras de su nieta la habían impactado, nadie se había revelado contra ella sin importar cuales fueran sus decisiones y menos la habían mirado con ojos tan furiosos y llenos de desafío como los que la miraban ahora.

Renji

-¿Cómo está?-

-Igual que siempre, estable pero no despierta-

-Ya veo, gracias por cuidarla-

-De nada- sonrió la enfermera- iré a cenar y volveré más tarde-

-Está bien, yo me hare cargo de ella-

Renji se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Isane, ya iban varias semanas desde que su hermana estaba en ese estado y las esperanzas de que despertara cada vez eran menores, tal vez el veneno de demonio había sido demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo.

En medio de estos pensamientos, comenzaron a sonar gritos por los pasillos de la clínica, Renji salió del cuarto para saber que pasaba y entonces vio la enfermera que había saludado hace un momento corriendo hacia el con cara de angustia.

-Señor Holland, necesita ir inmediatamente a Urgencias-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Los demonios atacaron de nuevo, y fue un miembro de su familia-

-¡¿QUE?!- Renji tomo a la enferma por los hombros y la sacudió mientras gritaba – ¡DIME QUIEN FUE!-

-No lose- contesto llorando- solo me dijeron que viniera a avisarle-

Renji soltó a la enfermera y salió corriendo a la sala de Urgencias, cuando llego vio en la sala de reanimación como trabajan una gran cantidad de sanadores sobre el cuerpo de una persona. El miedo invadió su cuerpo, no creía ser capaz de soportar ver a otro de sus seres amados en la misma situación que su hermana, iba morir presa de la desesperación. Poco a poco comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia la camilla donde todos trabajaban con afán, hasta que pudo divisar el rostro de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Orihime

Mermelada, cebolla larga, pan, harina y …mmmmmmm… ¿Dónde están los huevos? … Ahhhh, aquí están, perfecto tengo todo listo para hacer mi receta súper especial, todos estarán muy felices esta noche cuando lo prueben-

Orihime se encontraba sola en la casa Holland preparando la cena mientras los guardianes vigilaban la casa desde sus respectivos puestos, todos trataban de evitar el pensamiento del desafió que se avecinaba esta noche cuando tuvieran que probar la cena.

-Mmmmmmm me pregunto si Rukia ya llego a casa, seguro subió a su cuarto y no me he dado cuenta, iré a ver si prefiere salsa de chocolate o de mora para finalizar mi obra de arte culinaria-

Al llegar al cuarto de su prima, Orihime se percató que había algo extraño, faltaban muchas cosas, entre ellas Chappy, el peluche favorito de su prima; comenzó mirar los cajones y se dio cuenta que faltaba la mayoría de la ropa, entonces se detuvo frente al escritorio donde encontró una nota, la levanto y leyó.

_Orihime, estoy segura que tú eres la persona que encontrara esta nota, eres la única que metería la mano en mis cosas, pero no te preocupes, no me enojaría por algo así, sé que no lo haces con mala intención, me alegro que seas así y encontraras mi nota antes que nadie. Lo que estas sospechando es exactamente lo que hice, me fui con Ichigo al mundo humano, les pido perdón a todos por hacer algo tan egoísta, por abandonarlos de esta forma cuando la situación de la ciudad es tan grave, por no abrazarlos y decirles en persona cuanto los amo y por no poder verlos de nuevo nunca más. Espero que esto último no sea así, los amo a todos, son parte fundamental de mi vida, pero no podía quedarme y casarme con Grimmjow._

_Ichigo es mi felicidad y mi vida ahora mismo y sé que será así para siempre, juro que tratare por todos los medios poder volver a reunirme con ustedes, no saben cuánto los amo a todos y me parte el corazón pensar que jamás estaré de nuevo con todos._

_Perdóneme, los amo. Rukia_

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Orihime, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad, en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría y era feliz porque su prima había tomado la valiente decisión de escapar con la persona que amaba, le dolía que no estuviera más con ellos, pero sabía que algún día podrían volver a verse, haría todo lo posible porque eso pasara.

-Señorita Holland- Orihime se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se volteo -Ohhhh, Ishida, porque me dices así? Te he dicho que me digas ORIHIME, odio que las personas hablen de forma tan formal-

-Muy bien, Orihime, pero entonces tampoco deberías llamarme por mi apellido-

-Ahhh eso es porque me gusta más que tu nombre-

-Ehhhh bueno, puede llamarme como prefiera, esto…. Orihime, necesito hablar con usted un momento, es algo urgente- La cara de Ishida no pronosticaba nada bueno, Orihime se sintió repentinamente angustia, sabía que iba a recibir una noticia dolorosa.

-El señor Kuchiki Byakuya se encuentra en la clínica, fue atacado por un demonio, cuando lo encontraron habían pasado unas horas del ataque así que a pesar de que pudieron salvarlo, se encuentra en el mismo estado de coma que la señorita Isane-

Orihime sintió como sus rodillas cedían y caía al piso. Eso no podía estar pasando, el padre de Rukia era extremadamente fuerte, si él había caído ante los demonios, ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Hinamori

El sonido que provoco la apertura brusca de la puerta de la sala de concejos interrumpió la batalla silenciosa que se desarrollaba entre Hinamori y su abuela

-Señora y señorita Holland, debo darles una noticia urgente-

-¿Qué pasa, Omaeda?-

-Bueno, acabo de recibir la noticia que el señor Kuchiki Byakuya se encuentra en la clínica de la ciudad en estado de coma al igual que la señorita Isane, por un ataque de demonio-

Los ojos de Hinamori se dilataron de la sorpresa, Byakuya, uno de los capitanes más fuertes de la ciudad había sido vencido por un demonio, eso le parecía imposible, no tenía sentido. Algo debió haber ocurrido, una trampa, sabía bien que un demonio jamas podría vencerlo tan fácilmente, y estaba dispuesta allegar al fondo de ese asunto.

-¿Que haces ahí parada? Vamos rápido a la clínica-

-Si abuela-

_En la Mansión Nightmare_

-Ya se esparció la noticia por toda la ciudad-

-¿Dónde están los Holland?-

-Todos en la clínica, la casa está vacía a excepción por los guardianes-

-¿Y Rukia?-

-No está en ninguno de los dos sitios-

-¡Entonces no digas que todos están en la clínica idiota!-

-Perdóneme Grimmjow-sama-

-Luppi, quiero que recorras toda la ciudad y la busques, es muy raro que no esté con el resto de su familia-

-Si señor-

-Que posesivo eres Grimmjow-

-Cállate Sebastián, sabes que debo mantenerla vigilada, si no nuestro planes se echaran a perder-

-Ya veo, aunque antes no eras así, será que estas preocupado de que el protector de tu prometida te la quite?-

Grimmjow tomo a Sebastián por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la pared

-No te atrevas a insinuar que le tengo miedo a ese mago de mierda, podría vencerlo en cualquier momento que quisiera, solo no lo hago para no levantar sospechas-

-Entiendo, pues te tengo una excelente noticia, no vas a tener que retenerte más para matar a ese tipo ya que me acaban de decir mis sirvientes que detectaron la creación de un portal en la casa Holland hoy, haces 2 horas, te imaginas quienes atravesaron ese portal?-

En ese momento Grimmjow golpeo a Sebastián en el lado derecho de su cara haciéndolo golpearse de nuevo contra la pared -¡MALDITA SABANDIJA BUENA PARA NADA!, ¡¿ESOS DOS ESCAPARON Y TU NO DIJISTE NADA?!-

-¡CALMATE IDIOTA, NO TE DIJE ANTES PORQUE ACABO DE ENTERARME!- dijo Sebastián mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¿Y adonde diablos se fueron?-

-No lo sabemos, no pudieron detectar el sitio de llegada-

-¡¿Entonces como piensas que voy a ir por ellos?!-

-Ten paciencia, en unas horas tendremos la información de donde están-

-Más te vela basura, o sino tu cabeza va a rodar-

Grimmjow consumido por la furia comenzó a tirar todo lo que había a su paso destrozando por completo la habitación pensando en todos los detalles de cómo mataría a Ichigo una vez que lo encontrara

Rukia

-¿Seguro que nadie nos vio?-

-Que si, por décima vez enana. Escogí un sitio apartado de este parque, nadie nos vio-

-Supongo tienes razón si no estarían gritando por ver salir personas de los árboles. Bueno y ahora a dónde vamos?-

-¿Que te parece si primero vamos a un hotel? Deberíamos dejar nuestras cosas y descansar un rato, para luego conocer la ciudad. Mira que aquí apenas es de dia, tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Muy bien, vamos, pero como pretendes pagar el hotel?-

-Bueno, tengo bastante dinero, gracias a las misiones hice unos buenos ahorros-

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Rukia quedo sorprendida por el que había elegido Ichigo, no esperaba que fuera uno tan lujoso, así que en realidad era MUCHO dinero el que había ahorrado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación vio una enorme cama y salió corriendo hacia ella para saltar encima como una niña pequeña, hundiendo su cara en las almohadas.

-Podría dormirme ahora mismo-

-Que ni se te ocurra, primero vamos a visitar la ciudad-

-Está bien… Entonces acomodare mis cosas- mientras Rukia se paraba de la cama para dirigirse a su maleta se percató de algo de lo cual debió haberse dado cuenta en el momento que estaban en la recepción pidiendo la habitación.

-Ichigo, ¿Porque solo hay una cama?- pregunto Rukia con las mejillas repentinamente rojas

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ^^ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TENDRÉ EL OTRO, SERA.**

**CAPITULO 12 - ITALIA**

**Y CREO QUE MUCHOS SE IMAGINAN MAS O MENOS COMO VA A SER POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE TERMINO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO AUN HAY ALGO QUE NO DECIDO**

**LEMMON O NO? XD**

**PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**


End file.
